


Incubus

by degradedpsychotic, silvermane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, but also fluff, definitely dark stuff in there, ot3 stuff so all the babes together tbh, possession?, pretty rough stuff, raw rp so sorry for that, reincarnation???, uh...excessive cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degradedpsychotic/pseuds/degradedpsychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermane/pseuds/silvermane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Zack Fair is an incubus, and Cloud Strife is a demon hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a literal rp transcript between me and the co-author. These stories are fairly self indulgent, just as a warning. We don't do a lot of editing, and this is usually just on the fly during downtimes. Some rps may or may not have a solid ending either.

It’s the middle of the night. The witching hour, to be exact, as an old clock tower that has been replaced with speakers instead of bells tolls out the time. 

 

And yet, Zack is not hunting.

 

In fact, he’s already had his share for the night from a small maiden priestess that gives 

him her blood in exchange for guarding her sanctuary from darker things than himself.

 

He’s pacing the alleyway beside the church when he sees a man, a demon hunter he must be. The only other things other than monsters out at this hour are them, iron chains ready to capture and blades ready to kill. 

 

He may be a young incubus, but he knows how much danger they can present.

 

But he finds himself following this hunter, just far enough behind that he won’t be spotted by the blond. He’s garbed in black to blend into the night, just as Zack is, though the brightness of his blue eyes and golden hair are almost like a beacon, drawing him in… He’s _gorgeous_ , and Zack feels a stir of _longing_ as he makes the mistake of following the hunter out onto a main road, only to be faced with another.

 

But Zack has never been one to fight. He will flee, if he can, but now he’s frozen… He’s

been caught stalking some man, and now he’s going to pay the price as if he’s been 

_hunting_ him…

 

His clawed hands raise, pulling down his hood to show his horns before those 

hands move to surrender.

 

“...I-it’s not what it looks like?”

_I wasn’t going to hurt him…_

\----------

 

They know human speech, but as far as Genesis is concerned, they are _far_ from it. His lips curve into a smile when he sees just _what_ had caught this demon’s eye, and he moves _quickly_. 

 

He knows the weak points by heart, easily striking before the young demon can react. It’s too _easy_ , this one must be young and inexperienced. The bite of iron must be new to the demon, something unfamiliar and _agonizing_ as he punches the foul _beast_ in the torso with gloves plated in iron. 

 

The shackles come when the creature still yet _reels_ from the assault, and all he needs is one wrist before he loops a chain around that neck and waits until the pain overcomes all rational movement. In that panic, he strips what little freedom the demon yet possesses. 

 

~ 

 

He finishes the initial bindings in the basement of his house, the creature strung to keep his head down and submissive, a muzzle keeping those sharp teeth well away from doing any sort of damage. 

 

Genesis admires his work, looking at the felled creature with both pride and disgust. 

 

He slides his blade against a bruised cheek, taking delight in slicing that smooth skin even as it burns against the iron of his blade. A weapon only for causing _pain_. 

 

_Ones meant to kill demons are tipped with silver, not iron._

 

“I should have your horns sawed off,” he says with a grin, “...I’ll make an example of you.”

 

But there’s a knock, a ring. A visitor.

 

\-----------

 

The pain is _blinding_ , and everything is a blur of burning agony as he’s dragged away to be a hunting trophy. He’s even strung up like one, breath hard and fast in panic behind the cover of a smothering muzzle.

 

And when that blade is brought up, he tries _so hard_ to wiggle away, but he’s bound

too tight that he can barely even tremble. The muzzle covers the scream he gives at

the smell of burning flesh and the hot _pain_ , and he gives a terrified whimper when the

black curls of his horns are threatened.

 

_I wasn’t going to hurt him, please…_

 

He jolts when he hears noise from upstairs, that grin burning into his vision and making

his skin crawl. Has this hunter invited over more friends? To stay down here and torture

him until he begs for death? He’s heard and seen the terrible things hunters will do to their

spoils, and he dreads the same will happen to him…

 

He’s seen them burned in mocks of funeral pyres, on display and speared with iron to make an example. He’s seen demons caged and bound in chains, dragged down the streets until their shrieks of agony are finally granted death.

 

_Please, please have mercy…_

 

Though he knows, for him, it’s useless to pray.

\----------

 

He’s out of silver polish.

 

Again. 

 

He wonders how he failed to notice, after so long, knowing the tip of the fusion blade always wears away quickly. Tonight his kill was a lot...slower, than normal, and he had to result in a far more bloody death than he prefers.

 

He likes _cleanliness_. He likes efficiency. But most of all...he doesn’t want anyone else to suffer. 

 

He’s been told demons don’t feel pain, but they have to feel _something_ when they’re dragged around. 

 

He chews his lip, knocking on Genesis’ door again.

 

_Open the door you self-righteous bastard._

 

Genesis believes opposite of him, that demons are to be _purified_ for their sins before being granted any semblance of mercy. 

 

And when the door opens, the look of interrupted joy on that face tells Cloud he already has a demon in his possession tonight. 

 

But...he’s the only one he can go to for polish at this time of night.

 

“Just need polish.”

 

“Cloud...did you know you were being stalked tonight?”

 

Golden brows furrow. 

 

“Let me show you.”

 

The stairs are long, winding, and Cloud feels a growing feeling of _unease_ as he steps into Genesis’ basement. He’s only been here when a demon was _not_ , and to see the poor creature, bleeding and strung up...painting the already stained floor crimson…

 

“I found him on the mainway...following after _you_. He’ll make a fine example, don’t you think?”

 

Cloud had sensed _something_ behind him, but nothing...stalking. Nothing...malicious. 

 

He steps forward, carefully unbinding those horns so he can look into that face.

 

\-------

 

He hears them speaking above him, yet the ringing in his ears is too great. His eyes remain down, at blood stains both old and new, blood soaking his own skin as it leaks free. He still trembles in his iron hold, chains rattling as he panics with blind _fear_.

 

He’s going to be killed, and in the worst way possible…

 

When he feels his horns become unbound, he expects the worst. Perhaps this man has come to saw them off, to mount them on a wall and make him watch. But instead, a face comes into view, and were it not for his bindings, he would have likely run away.

 

It’s the man he was following.

 

There’s a muffled whimper behind the muzzle denting his face, blood pooling at the straps that hold it up. But the look in those bright blues is not malicious or sadistic, just… sad, maybe?

 

No. Why would a human be sad for a demon?

 

And yet, this man may be his only hope for salvation from _torture_ , and so his eyes are _pleading_ , shining with unshed tears that pride will not let run.

 

_I wasn’t going to hurt you…_

_You just… enamored me._

\------------

 

Of all the things he expects to see when he lifts that face, _pleading_ is not one of them. Gloves not lined with iron hold that head up, blood from the corner of that mouth sliding down to soak against the leather. 

 

_He doesn’t deserve this._

 

Tears in those eyes make Cloud’s heart twist, something he never thought a _demon_ capable of doing.

 

“If he was stalking me, then I’ll pay you for him,” Cloud says, his voice neutral. “How difficult a takedown was he?”

 

It’s common enough. Exchanges for revenge. 

 

But Genesis falters. He wanted this one to pay, publicly. Such an easy catch, and he would make such a perfect example...and those horns are so young and small still but beautiful. They would fetch a high price. 

 

“....10,000,” he says softly, crossing his arms. “...3,000 for the polish.”

 

Cloud scoffs a bit, eyeing Genesis.

 

“...you really want to drag him through the streets, don’t you?”

 

“...you’re robbing me of that. 10,000.”

 

Ten times the normal amount for typical demon slaying. A pair of horns normally runs anywhere from a tenth to half that, depending on the demon and it’s notoriety. But this one is weak already, a young one...and they’re somewhat rare. 

 

“...fine,” Cloud finally utters, “...but 2,000 for the polish. Or I’ll just wait ‘till dawn.”

 

~

 

The demon is spelled for safe traveling, bound tight, and led away. Aware, of course, but not able to fight. And though Cloud doesn’t like it, the safest place for them both...is to put this demon in the small trunk of his car. 

 

\-------

 

They debate a _price_.

 

But the blond… doesn’t want to harm him, does it? If the other wants to drag him

through the streets like so many others he’s seen, but the blond is so willing to pay

such a high price…

 

Though, he gets no say in the matter.

 

He’s tied tighter, more compact, before he’s allowed to leave. He’s sluggish and tired with 

exorcist spells, and a black fabric is tied too-tight over his eyes so he cannot see where 

he’s going. But he knows, by now, the smell of the blond that caught his eye, and he tries

to trust that the torture will stop… Perhaps lead him to a swift death.

 

His senses are muted as he’s closed in the car, jaw clenched as the movement

distorts his senses of _being_. His wings, bound close to his back, begin to twitch

despite their cages, trying to gain a semblance of balance…

 

But the car eventually stops, and he hears and smells as the door opens and those hands, in gloves but not in silver, pull him out. His cramped legs are barely able to walk, and he sways awful on his feet.

 

His breath is still quick, so _scared_ that he’s being led to slaughter.

\----------

 

What does a demon hunter do with a demon?

 

The question rolls around in Cloud’s mind, from the moment he leaves the money with Genesis, rising to a roar when he finally stops the car and drags the drugged creature from his trunk and into his own basement. He has one emergency cage, figuring he’ll leave the creature there until he figures out what to do with it. 

 

He pushes the creature to its knees, kneeling in front of it to begin the slow process of unshackling. He carefully reaches for the iron shackles on those wrists firsts, replacing them quickly with ones of steel, ones that won’t burn.

 

He takes a hold of that awful muzzle, unbuckling it and carefully pulling it from that bruised mouth…

 

Pity warms in his stomach.

 

_You didn’t deserve that, did you?_

 

He reaches for the left horn, seeing the perfect ridges. He’s had a strong youth, just coming into young adulthood, and each ring is smooth and perfect. Not a single season of want for this demon. There’s no sign of fight or struggle.

 

“...they are worth about 10,000,” he muses quietly, stepping back to lock the creature inside.

 

The only thing iron are the bars, to keep demons from using force to escape.

 

\----------

 

He’s forced to kneel and those breaths get harder and faster, near _dizzying_ …

 

But the blindfold and muzzle are removed, and he blinks in the sudden light.

 

Blue light, tainted with _pity_.

 

He doesn’t try to run, doesn’t try to lash out. Instead, he simply stays put, eyes unblinking as he watches the blond closer… He really _is_ beautiful, but he should be rightly ashamed for thinking as such. Especially when his horns are touched and appraised, as if he’s already planning on tucking that 10,000 into his pocket after he’s sawed them off…

 

Before he can brace himself for that kind of pain, however, he’s quickly caged, new steel chains clinking against iron bars that force him to curl up in the center, scared for touching them. It’s better than being tied, he knows, and the relief of cool steel is pleasant against burnt skin. And somewhere in his panic he finds his voice, though it’s low and just barely a whisper.

 

“P-Please…”

_Let me go…_

\--------

 

Cloud pauses at the door, when he hears that soft, whispered voice.

 

A single word. A desperate plea. 

 

But Cloud doesn’t know what to _do_ with such a creature. He has little trust for him, unknowing if his decision to spare this creature an agonized death was even the correct one. Or if it would spare him being raped in his bed, torn to pieces if he’s not bound.

 

Black horns...black wings...slitted eyes…

 

He’s an incubus. A young one…

 

His body is built to please, especially _women_. With muscles and a slender waist, a beautiful face and soft hair, he’s intended to look beautiful, to be _irresistible._

 

Cloud had never fully considered that demons were capable of having the same emotions as people. He considered them more like animals...capable in their own right, and certainly not deserving of _agony_ , but…

 

...but he still can’t trust the creature.

 

~

 

He comes down to check on the creature a few times a day, just to make sure he’s still contained. Normally he lets his own routine run for a while before he visits, but this time...the moment he wakes, he feels drawn downstairs, a gentle urgency pushing his steps.

 

\---------

 

He is not released.

 

The pity in those eyes does not turn to trust, nor does it even turn to _regret_. The blond is 

on edge around him, that much is obvious, yet Zack is still… for a couple days.

 

But his hunger _grows_.

 

His body is weak and trembling, desperate for sustenance. He’s used to nightly feedings

from his priestess, but she is not here. He wonders about her, though his mind is all too 

consumed by the thought of _feeding_.

 

His captor checks on him, and those hands grasp the bars. Another broken _plea_.

The man leaves, and he beats at the harsh burning walls of his prison in _need_.

 

His hands are burned, perhaps permanently, as his hunger builds him up more violent, yet still too weak to force out of his steel bonds. And one day, it reaches its fever pitch in the early morning, and he’s clinging to iron bars despite the pain.

 

_Pleasepleaseplease--_

 

He’s never been very good at possession, never wanting to force someone like that. But now, hands burning and eyes screwed shut, he’s reaching desperately for the blond, to lure him down to give him something to drink-- Even if it wasn’t from the man’s own veins, he needs _something_ \--

 

\------------

 

He knows he’s being summoned, he knows it’s in the demon’s skillset of _seduction_ , and if he thought he was truly in danger, he would have ignored it.

 

But…

 

The door opens, and he comes down, hearing those cries, smelling the acrid scent of burned flesh and desperation…

 

He approaches the cage, his eyes alight with pity again...pity and distrust. 

 

But it’s only growing worse. This creature will have all the more reason to hate him, and is he any better than Genesis? Letting this creature starve in his basement?

 

He rests his hands on the bars of that cell, leather gloves protecting him from those fangs.

 

“...you called me down here,” he says, his voice almost _stern_.

 

\----------

 

He sees the man approach and he presses against his cage with more desperation. though he doesn’t bite at the hands that clench those bars, he rests his temple against one of them, almost _submissive_.

 

He flinches at the statement, panic rising in his throat. He hadn’t _meant_ to, he just…

 

“ _Please,_ ” he rasps, a higher desperation than before coloring the shallow tone. He raises his head, eyes wide and pleading as he looks into those beautiful blues that got him here in the first place…

 

“P-Please, I’m so _hungry_ …”

 

His body convulses, wings battering at the walls of his cage as his pleading turns to near panic, hands tightening on the bars where his thinning blood has burned. 

 

“Please!” he sobs, shackles rattling against the bars

he holds so tight, feeling hot tears cut down his cheeks.

 

Is this his punishment for stalking a human?

 

“M-mercy, _please_ \--”

 

\-------------

 

Cloud’s eyes widen, not having realized it was _nearly_ so bad. He strips out of his left glove, unbinding the careful bandaging in place to protect his pulse, reaching into the cage and immediately pressing it to that mouth.

 

He can’t ignore such desperation. And his heart seems to trust this demon, knowing it would have been easy to lash out, to _bite_ in such blistering panic.

 

“...easy...easy,” Cloud calls, feeling a thread of emotion and guilt for having done this to an innocent creature. “...just drink. Drink…”

 

His thumb lifts gently, to draw against Zack’s jaw, a gentle petting to try to ask for forgiveness.

 

“...I’m sorry...I...I just...haven’t known what to do with you…”

 

He still fears this demon.

 

\----------

 

His eyes widen when that bare hand is thrust through the gaps in his cage, the smell of blood lurking under that skin nearly driving him _mad_. But he doesn’t bite yet, not knowing if he’ll be punished for it later…

 

That thumb lifts to brush at his jaw, a gentle apology breaking through his panic.

 

_Then let me go…_

 

But he truly can’t resist long, pulling burnt hands off of the bars to hold that wrist 

close, to bite into the pulse and allow hot blood to flood into his mouth. He tries 

his best to make it feel _good_ , drinking down several gulps of the stuff before he

regains enough control to stop, breathing hard.

 

Raising his eyes to the mark he’s left, he licks at the broken skin, clearing the lingering taste and closing the wound he left.

 

“Th… thank you…”

\--------

 

It’s...utterly ridiculous to ask.

 

But the fact that the demon stops well before Cloud starts to feel dizzy…

 

He keeps stroking that jaw, gathering himself to ask a question that no verbal answer will cover.

 

“...can I...trust you?”

 

As there is no point in asking, no point in hearing an answer, he works free the lock, opening the door and reaching in for the demon.

 

“...if...if Genesis catches you again…”

 

His voice is a gentle warning not to leave the house…

 

“...come...come here.”

 

\---------

 

As those fingers stroke his jaw again, he turns his head, catching the tips on his lips as he whispers a soft thanks. His panic has lessened significantly, appearing almost _tame_ , and that question causes his head to raise.

 

The door of his prison is unlocked, and those hands are reaching for him.

 

“Y-yes,” he says certainly, knowing he can gain this human’s trust if he’s just given a chance.

 

He flinches at the mere mention of the man before, swallowing thickly as he moves to his 

knees, crawling awkwardly with steel cuffs to exit his cage and sit before his savior, eyes

soft.

 

He inhales shakily.

 

“...I-I used to guard… the church on Main…”

_I’m not… dark._

\-------

 

Cloud kneels down, reaching in to gently unbind those wrists. He holds those hands in his, seeing the burns still…

 

“...one more. I’m not dizzy yet…”

 

He presses his wrist back to that mouth, his other hand reaching to stroke along Zack’s hair almost shyly.

 

“...I’m sorry…” he whispers again, pressing a kiss between those horns. “...I...I didn’t want you to suffer, but...I made you suffer anyway…”

 

His fingers trace those horns again, then slide down that back, along Zack’s spine. He reaches to unlash those wings, chipping free at the buckles until they fall loose…

 

\---------

 

_Why are you giving so much_ …?

 

But he doesn’t resist, not knowing how long it will be until his next meal. 

 

He parts his lips over that flesh again to take his fill, eyes flickering up to the blond’s face to keep an eye on his consciousness… And he hums at that touch to his horns, at that soft, _honest_ apology… His wings stretch to their full span when they’re released, pleased to have a small freedom…

 

He pulls his mouth off when he sees that angelic face begin to go pale, licking again at the wound before he gently rubs that forearm, coaxing the blood to continue flowing.

 

“...Why did you… take me?”

 

_Why take me away from a crueler death…?_

\------

 

Cloud’s eyes close as he feels a wave of dizziness, but shortly after he feels that tongue lave across the injury. He opens his eyes, slowly reaching to touch Zack’s palms, pleased to see the burns slowly beginning to improve…

 

“...because no one deserves that,” he whispers, “...no one deserves a death like that.”

 

He slowly stands, though he sways suddenly, half stumbling as he looks up the stairs. 

 

“...want to...take you up there. Please.”

 

Cloud tries to get to his feet again, but he struggles to stay focused. 

 

“....Genesis enjoys making demons suffer. He says it’s our right as hunters, that we get to exact absolution from demons. He talks a lot about purification…”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“...it’s bullshit. All of it.”

 

\---------

 

He watches as he stands and stumbles, hurrying to his own bruised feet to catch him before he can fall. The words bring a bit of mist to his eyes, as he’s never heard of a _merciful_ hunter… Though, he’s glad that he’s met one.

 

He pulls one of those arms around his broad shoulders, his other arm twining around that waist. “...Sorry. I… shouldn’t have drank that much,” he apologizes softly, wincing at what Cloud thinks of Genesis’s beliefs…

 

He leads him towards the stairs, steps careful.

 

“...I’m a demon, though… Damned. I don’t… deserve kindness.”

 

\------------

 

He leans heavily on that arm, eyes shutting as he lets himself be led upstairs.

 

“...you needed it. And I’ll...I’ll be fine. I’ve lost worse before.”

 

He thinks about Zack’s words for a long time…

 

“...didn’t...didn’t really think of demons as anything other than animals,” he confesses softly, “...even animals...people don’t torture wolves for eating sheep. They just shoot them and be done with it. But…”

 

He looks up, into slitted eyes, at that expression…

 

“...but...I think I’m wrong…” he whispers, brushing his thumb over that forehead as he comes to slump against the couch. “...I...you seem just as human as humans are.”

 

\---------

 

“...Thank you,” he whispers again, half-carrying the smaller human up the stairs in silence, allowing him to lead once they get upstairs to an unfamiliar portion of his home. He frowns a little at the comparison of himself to a wolf mauling a sheep, but he supposes it’s better than being a monster…

 

He lets the man sit, the spot where his forehead was brushing stinging as if longing for

more of that touch. His frown only increases at the other’s statement, however, and his

wings give an uncomfortable twitch.

 

“...I’m not, though,” he reminds, stepping back to give him some air.

 

He thinks for a moment, wondering if this man is really going to keep him without killing him…

 

“...I wasn’t hunting you, that night… You just… you’re beautiful. And I was… intrigued.

I had no intentions of hurting you, or attacking… I’m sorry if I scared you…”

\-----

 

“....I guess not,” he whispers, peering up at the demon over him, “...I guess...I just meant...that we have more in common than I thought before…”

 

He closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

 

“...most of the ones I kill...they’re not like you. They don’t think, they relish in spilling blood. And I kill them as fast as I can. Painless.”

 

He lays his head against the back of the couch, still feeling dizzy and boneless.

 

“...I...I knew I was being followed. But...I can sense when I’m being stalked rather than being observed. And I know well enough that many demons aren’t interested in killing me...so I don’t hunt them.”

 

Blue eyes open again.

 

“...I…”

 

He suddenly realizes what this demon is actually _saying_.

 

“...beautiful?”

 

\-------

 

He watches that pale face, wishing he had denied the second offering. He can’t imagine blood loss feels _good_ \-- The first time he drank from the priestess, he had drunk far too much, and she ended up unconscious and nauseous… He doesn’t want to make that mistake again.

 

But when the man questions his word choice, he nods, allowing his eyes to drink in the 

image he can finally see in the light, without restrictions of bonds or bars…

 

“Yes. Beautiful, gorgeous, handsome…”

 

He shrugs lamely, arms wrapping around himself.

 

“You’re very attractive, for a human… But I won’t push you. I… I don’t like taking

advantage of people. And I’m sorry… I tempted you downstairs, earlier. I didn’t

know I was doing it…”

 

He shifts, getting a small idea to swing the subject away from what he’s done _wrong_.

 

“...Y-you should drink some water. And eat.”

\----------

 

Cloud _smiles_ , a small, little smirk of a grin, gazing up at that face. He lifts his hand to brush against the demon’s cheek, finding himself impossibly _curious_ now…

 

“...you’re...rather sweet,” Cloud whispers, finding himself surprised by that… “...I don’t have much experience with _sweet_ demons. I’m too busy with the vicious ones.”

 

He sits up. Reaches for him. Pulls Zack close, rubbing his jaw…

 

“...but...believe me. I’m fairly immune to being called…I can feel it, but...I’m not bound to it like other humans are...that’s one of the first marks of a hunter.”

 

He pulls Zack closer, feeling a bit cold and wanting to be warmed.

 

“...but...you...think I’m attractive? I...thought incubi only preyed on women…”

 

\--------

 

He’s a bit confused when he’s called _sweet_ , though he’ll accept it. And those hands reach for him, pulling him close… and he’s helpless to stop it.

 

He crouches between those knees, hands resting on his sides as those slitted eyes curiously watch him from above. There’s a little _huff_ of a laugh from the incubi, wings tucking down against his back to keep them out of the way.

 

“...No. Women are beautiful too, but… I prefer you. And men, to be broad.”

 

The priestess is a kind woman, yes, but he would never _pray_ on her…

 

“We’re not necessarily bound to the assumptions your kind make on us. For example…”

 

His fingers skirt upwards just a hair, to nudge the hem of his shirt, but he doesn’t dare go any farther than that. And those eyes don’t leave his face, ready to stop at the slightest expression of _disgust_.

 

“Once we see something we like, we tend not to move on. Even if we don’t know the name of that target, or anything about them beyond their looks… Everything just seems… _attractive_.”

 

\--------

 

Cloud tilts his head, sitting up as he reaches for a wing, gently taking hold of it to stretch it open, to look at it…

 

He finds it beautiful. 

 

There’s a little laugh on his lips, brightening as he looks down at the incubus between his legs.

 

“...a gay incubus,” he purrs, taking hold of a horn to turn Zack’s head. “...how...rare.”

 

He starts to try to stand, to wander to the kitchen, but he leans against Zack.

 

“...you’re not the killing type, are you? You’re not the raping type either, I’ll bet…”

 

His head leans against that shoulder as he heads to the kitchen to find something to eat.

 

\----------

 

When those fingers brush his wing, he does not shy away. Instead, he allows the motion, spreading his wing as he’s guided. It’s not in the best shape, thanks to being bound so often, but he’s already starting to heal after feeding. 

 

He stands when Cloud does so, providing himself as a crutch again. He allows him to lead the way to the kitchen, shivering a little when _killing_ and _rape_ is brought into question…

 

“N-no… I’ve only killed other demons that tried to harm me,” he provides, allowing his 

human to lean against the counter to get food. “And I would… never rape someone.”

 

His _morals_ … that’s all that sets him apart from those made of infinite darkness.

 

“...My name is Zack,” he says after a moment of watching Cloud gather food.

“...It was, at least… and it’s still what I go by. What… what’s yours?”

 

It _was_. Before a death he can’t remember from a life he can’t recall. All he remembers is 

that he is _Zack_ , and he must have done something… _terrible_ to be reincarnated as the damned.

\-------

 

Cloud leans further against Zack when he speaks of his morals, his standards. His lips draw into a soft smile, pressing against the counter he’s led to while drinking some juice…

 

“...Zack…” he repeats softly, feeling a spark of something long forgotten briefly surface. The faint echo of a distant memory…

 

“...I’m Cloud.”

 

He reaches to gently touch Zack, to brush his fingers along an arm. 

 

“...you have many reasons to hate me,” he whispers, his brows furrowing. “...I’m sorry I let you suffer.”

 

He nibbles on a piece of bread, the blood loss lowering inhibitions and judgment. 

 

Softly:

 

“...You’re...really beautiful.”

 

\----------

 

When that name is given, it feels as if he knew the answer before it was spoken. But he smiles, instead, shaking his head when Cloud apologizes again.

 

“You… took me away from Genesis. I know it cost you a lot, but… I’ll try to repay you.”

 

He watches Cloud eat and drink, the mundane activities seeming so much _better_ if Cloud is the one doing them. But his head tilts when the compliment is returned to him, and he catches that elbow just to make sure Cloud isn’t too unsteady.

 

“...I was made to be,” he says lowly, though he doesn’t take pride in it. “I’m an incubus.”

 

Every muscle, every bone, everything down to a _freckle_ had been perfectly placed. While he doesn’t know if it really was because of his incubi reincarnation, or he had been lucky in his previous life… It doesn’t matter either way, when he can simply bend the space around him to make himself look _better_.

 

“But thanks, all the same…”

\---------

 

Cloud pulls back, putting his hands on Zack’s arms. He gazes into that face, as though...as though trying to _remember_. His thumb brushes against the inner set of an elbow, seeing a faint scar across that cheek that marrs his otherwise perfect complexion…

 

Cloud shakes his head.

 

“It’s...it’s not just that...you’re physically attractive…”

 

He trails off, because he doesn’t _know_ what else it would be. How to explain he has a familiarity with a demon? 

 

“...I mean...I…”

 

Another moment of silence.

 

“...maybe it’s just that...your heart is kind,” he whispers, his brows furrowing, “...don’t think I’d find you beautiful at all if you were evil.”

 

After all...Sephiroth is probably one of the most physically _beautiful_ creatures Cloud has ever seen.

 

And he finds that demon far from attractive.

 

\-------------

 

The way Cloud looks at him… Something _stirs_. There’s a reason he was drawn to this particular human, but he can’t… figure it out. Something about Cloud is different from other humans, from other hunters… And it bothers him, like a word he knows but can’t think of.

 

Instead, he reaches to clasp Cloud’s wrist, placing his hand over where a heartbeat 

doesn’t exist, but should.

 

“...Dunno if I have one.”

 

But his touch lingers on that hand, fingers splaying over knuckles until he holds that hand 

in his, tight and unwilling to let go… At least for now. He just… wants to hold him.

 

(And for some reason, the thought of Cloud being just out of reach makes him profoundly _sad_.)

 

He lets go, though his hand simply travels to that waist, to ensure he’s not swaying.

 

“...You should rest. You’re still really pale…”

 

\-----------

 

Cloud rests his hand over that chest, his brows furrowing. 

 

“...but you bleed,” he whispers, stroking over where there is no heartbeat, “...I...I saw you bleed, in Genesis’ basement…”

 

When Zack holds his hand, he stands, leaning forward to press his cheek to that chest next. Blue eyes flutter shut. 

 

“...I can’t rest long. There’s a report a town over…”

 

He finally glances over at the couch, taking his phone and setting a small alarm.

 

“...I’ll nap on the couch. Do….do you want to be near?”

 

\---------

 

“...Not my own blood,” he whispers, breath hitching when that head rests on his chest. “...I have to drink to keep blood inside of me, or else it just... “ He shakes his head, frowning. “I dunno. It just… doesn’t beat very much.”

 

But he nods at the compromise, letting his fingers brush those soft golden strands

as he helps Cloud over to the couch, making sure he’s comfortable there. He pulls

the blanket from the back of the couch to lay over him, knowing he must be chilled

with blood loss.

 

“...If you’ll allow it,” he whispers, crouching down in front of Cloud and studying that soft, almost feminine face… “I’d never want to leave your side.”

 

He doesn’t need sleep, of course, but perhaps he’ll rest to allow his body to finish healing.

\--------

 

He’s confused, that Zack wouldn’t want to lay beside him...but…

 

He reaches over, setting his phone down but brushing back Zack’s hair from his eyes. His own grow heavy, but he still _touches_ , fingers brushing along that face and jaw as he settles beneath the gentle weight of that blanket.

 

His fingers explore those horns again, feeling the warmth of them, enjoying the soft dark strands besides…

 

His hand ends up limply laying over Zack’s shoulder when his alarm goes off and he sits up.

 

He feels better, though not yet at full strength. 

 

“...stay here. Rest if you’d like. If you have any taste for anything I have in the kitchen, you’re welcome to it…”

 

He straps on his sword to his back, stretching his back as he heads out the door.

 

~

 

The screams echo for _miles_ , the sound of a demon tearing apart a human. It’s a slow, torturous death...always a question of which will end the victim first, the heart-attack from terror, the bloodloss, or the shock.

 

He’s in the hands of a _powerful_ demon too. Cloud underestimated it...thought he was dealing with a paltry incubus tormenting the village girls. 

 

Hung from a tree now, Cloud knows he’s going to die, as that mouth tears at his throat. Long since has his sword been flung away, and he fears how much of his blood paints the tree behind him. 

 

But this demon has no interest in outright _killing_ him..

 

\----------

 

Zack remains with his back to the couch as Cloud sleeps, letting his own eyes rest as he listens to the other’s breathing. It’s almost… nostalgic, the way he feels so protective of this human. And when Cloud leaves, he doesn’t want to let him go alone, but he won’t go where he is unwelcome…

 

Yet, as the night wears on, something seems… _wrong_.

 

~

 

It’s _boring_ , playing young women like high-strung instruments to let their screams rip through the night. He kills them only when the dawn threatens him, and their mutilated bodies are left on the front porches of their family homes.

 

But it’s enough to get a hunter after him.

 

This one’s well-seasoned, well-prepared, but Kadaj is stronger. It takes no time at all for him to rip the hunter’s weapon from him, claws digging into pale flesh as his wings beat the air in time to his grin. The screams of this young man are not as high as those of the girls, but far more pleasing.

 

He makes sure not to ruin his throat until he’s nearly gone hoarse, flying him up to a 

high-hanging branch to hang him by the belts and buckles on his outfit. 

 

“I wonder if the townsfolk even care about you, hm?”

 

And he rips into that throat, drinking down mouthfuls of blood tangled with flesh, claws 

raking down a knitted shirt to pull blood from pale skin. 

 

But he won’t kill him, _yet_.

\--------

 

He’s going to die.

 

He’s going to die because he underestimated...he’s going to die because he thought he would be _fine_. He’s going to die, blood leaving him to paint the ground below, only a few mouthfuls actually making it into this creature’s mouth.

 

Because while hunters have their own rituals about dragging and torturing demons to death...demons have their own. 

 

….and he’s about to be an example. 

 

He paws weakly at the powerful frame stringing him up, trying to hit, to push him away, only to _shriek_ when that mouth finds his throat.

 

Cloud has a fairly high tolerance for pain, but this…

 

He knows he must be waking the town, his screams their answer for salvation. 

 

\--------

 

Something isn’t right, and Zack is only pacing for a few moments before he _hears_ something.

 

It’s so distant, so faint, that he doubts a human could hear it. It sounds far-off, in the next 

town, and that very thought makes him go _cold_. He runs out of the house in his ragged 

dark clothes, knowing full well the dangers but not caring. He takes flight, following those

twisted, horrendous screams…

 

And he finds Cloud, bloody and being nearly torn to _shreds_.

 

His reaction is more instinct than choice.

 

Kadaj notices the youngling’s appearance, but doesn’t pay him any mind, too busy making a fine example of his meal. But perhaps that’s his downfall as Zack suddenly _slams_ into him, tackling him to the ground with such force that lingering claws rip Cloud off of his hanging place.

 

And now it’s _Kadaj_ that’s screaming as he’s shredded to pieces.

\---------

 

Cloud hangs, nothing more than a cut of meat strung up by his belts, barely open eyes watching the battle through hazy vision. He hangs limply, feeling blood slide down his leg, to drip off his boot.

 

_….Zack…._

 

He doesn’t think for the incubus...but for another, as this life draws to a close it blends with a previous life, his death so similar the memories meld a bit…

 

...he hopes Zack wins. He hopes his beloved will be alright, long after his blood has drained and his life has faded…

 

...the last time, he had watched Zack struggle, screaming, fighting... _begging_...when last his eyes faded this dark.

 

It was an awful death...to see his lover screaming and sobbing like that…

 

The sudden trauma throws Cloud from the tree and he falls lifelessly to the ground, soaking the torn grass and earth with his blood. 

 

“Z…..”

 

He can’t manage the name at all, his body won’t let him.

 

It begs for rest, not to heal...just to let the pain end.

 

\---------

 

It’s a blind _fury_ , a revenge from his last life flashing behind his eyelids. Cloud being tortured in front of him, forced to endure pain he never deserved, and then that body crumpling, lifeless, his face frozen in eternal _pain_ …

 

His foot smashes down into Kadaj’s sternum, the sick _snap_ not nearly as satisfying as

the gore when he grips that skull and rips it from its neck. He smashes it like a spoiled fruit 

before he hurls it towards the lights of town, as a sign that the townsfolk don’t have to 

worry… but mostly just to vent his _anger_.

 

He’s beside Cloud in an instant, breathing hard with panic and adrenaline as he listens for a fluttering heartbeat, carefully pulling that broken body so he can wrap a tourniquet from scraps of his shirt around a shredded arm… He licks at the other cuts, trying to get them to close, to _heal_ , but he alone cannot help his beloved…

 

He refuses to fail again.

 

“Stay with me, Cloud,” he orders, voice sharp with panic and raw emotion. “Stay with me. Look at me. You’re gonna be okay. I’m not gonna let you die… Not again.”

 

And those bat-like wings pump the sky again as he heads to an all-familiar church.

\--------

 

Cloud wraps an arm around Zack’s neck with a faint noise…

 

The other, shredded one hands uselessly at his side…

 

_I don’t want it to end like this..._ but…

 

_To let go would be so much less pain…_

 

But one look into those desperate, breaking eyes...and he knows he can’t leave. He knows he can’t let himself die…

 

“....Zack…”

 

He can’t tell if his cheeks are wet with tears or blood…

 

“...don’t...don’t know if..if I can…”

 

His thumb brushes against Zack’s mouth as he weakly clings to that chest.

 

“...m...m’sorry…”

 

\--------

 

He holds that broken body so tight as he flies, the wind stealing away his tears as he keeps speaking encouragement, desperate not to lose him when he’s barely found him again…

 

“No, you can,” he chokes out, coming to an unsteady landing at the back of the church.

“You’re gonna make it, Cloud, I’m here. I’ve got you, and I’m gonna make sure you’re 

safe and okay… Please, just stay with me a little longer…!”

 

He shoulders open the back door, knowing that such a _violent_ entrance is generally frowned upon on sacred ground. It burns, so often being inside of this blessed place, but he doesn’t care about that. He runs to the room he knows Aerith to sleep in, knocking that one near off its hinges.

 

“Aerith! Aerith, he needs help!”

 

He can’t take Cloud to the hospital himself. He’s a _demon_ \-- He needs Aerith to do it, or at least help in whatever ways she can.

 

“Please, it’s Cloud, _please_ \--!”

\----------

 

She hears the frantic pounding, the running of boots against the old wood…

 

Aerith’s barely slept all night, plagued with memories masking as dreams, and when Zack bursts into her room, screaming about _Cloud_ , her heart twists savagely.

 

_She had been the first to die. Yet her spirit lingered. She saw Cloud die...she saw Zack die…_

 

But she smells blood, immediately indicating for Cloud to be laid on her bed.

 

She seen him before in this life, a hunter, lonely, keeping to himself...as though he’s afraid to be close to anyone…

 

She brushes her fingers along his cheek, brushing back his hair…

 

A demon got hold of him, that’s simple enough to see. 

 

She starts by stripping what’s left of Cloud’s clothes.

 

She does her best to stop the bleeding, to spell it. But he’s lost so much…

 

And after hours of silent work, when her sleeves and sheets are slick and red with Cloud’s shed blood...when he lays bandaged and death-like….she finally turns back to Zack.

 

“...you….you remember…?”

 

\--------

 

Zack does as he’s told, though he doesn’t hover. He paces anxiously, grabbing whatever it is that Aerith needs in an instant. He doesn’t speak, save for soft words telling Cloud to _hang on_ , and when she’s done all she can, he would sob if he still couldn’t hear that weak beating heart…

 

He swallows at her question, kneeling beside the bed and resting his head on 

blood-soaked sheets, fingers brushing through golden hair.

 

“...I remember I loved him… and… I couldn’t protect him…” He swallows down sobs, though tears leak from his eyes as he looks up at her, mournful. “A-and you… I couldn’t save you either…”

 

Is that why he’s been damned? For failing to protect those he loved so dear?

 

Is he damned because he failed in the worst way possible?

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, bowing his head to rest gingerly on Cloud’s arm. “I’m so sorry, I… I _forgot_ , and I couldn’t… I couldn’t protect him _again_ …”

 

He sniffs, somewhat pathetically, as he turns pleading eyes towards Aerith.

“Will he live?”

 

\----------

 

Tears fill her eyes when he speaks, lips parting as she watches him touch Cloud’s brow…

 

“...it...it wasn’t...it was never your fault….”

 

They break free and she reaches to touch his face….

 

Her hand comes down though, to rest against Cloud’s palid jaw…

 

“...I...I don’t know...I hope so...Cloud is strong, and he’ll need time to heal...but…”

 

She lifts her head, gazing at Zack.

 

“...but he’s lost a lot of blood…”

 

Her fingers brush over Cloud’s forehead.

 

For the first time, though...she turns back to Zack...lifting her hand to rest on his shoulder, to pull him close to her.

 

“...I’ve missed you,” she whispers, “...I...I knew you from the moment you came to the church…”

 

\---------

 

He's lost too much blood… Between Kadaj and himself, Cloud has nearly been drained dry. But no matter what she says, the guilt is still heavy on his shoulders…

 

When he's pulled towards Aerith, he follows, though his hand still remains beside Cloud's, in distant hopes that he'll wake to hold it. 

 

He sighs heavily, wiping his face with his arm. He looks up at her with clear eyes, a plea in broken blue.

 

“You remember…? H-how could you… trust me again?”

 

\-------

 

She starts to sob, the memory just as potent as if it had happened in this life.

 

“...it...i-it was never a matter of trust,” she whispers, her voice breaking as she reaches for Zack’s face, “...my...my spirit...lingered, I...I watched them kill Cloud and...and then you…”

 

She had prayed dearly he would escape, that he would live somehow…

 

“A-and when you came to the church, I...I was worried about you. That’s why I begged your protection, not because I needed it, but...but because I wanted to protect you…”

 

Her fingers stroke along his jaw, soft and gentle, as a lover…

 

“...I’ve been so worried the past few days, so worried about you…”

 

\--------

 

Her tears cause the spill of his own, and he releases his hold on Cloud to wrap his arms around Aerith, pulling her tear-streaked face to his shoulder when she mentions how _worried_ she's been…

 

He strokes her back, hands still covered in blood from the demon he tore apart and carrying Cloud…

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispers, pulling back to peer down at her.

 

“But… But why… was I reborn a demon? Why am I damned if… I wasn't evil…?”

 

The echo of memory is still there, but he tries to block it. Tries to block the screams of agony as a blade was thrust through Aerith's stomach, when Cloud, already beaten and bleeding, was smashed into concrete until he was still.

 

And then he was granted mercy. A bullet through his shattered heart.

 

“I don't… I don't _understand_ …”

 

\--------

 

She lets him look at her for only a moment before burying her face tightly into his neck, sniffling softly as she holds him the way they once held each other before their brutal deaths…

 

Tears stream down her cheeks, wetting his skin.

 

“...I...I don’t think all demons are reincarnated because they’re damned...I think some...some are reincarnated because they died a death so horrible...that they died with such bitterness and rage that...the demon form was all they could take. Damned ones...they have no souls, no morals. They are lust, greed, and pride incarnate…”

 

Her hands sweep below his wings, softly stroking the flesh below them.

 

“....but...but you’re not like that at all. I would be the easiest person for you to have taken advantage of...an easy rape, an easy kill...and to desecrate a church with my blood...other demons would have gladly taken the chance to do it. But not you. Not you, my love, because unlike them...your soul is still intact.”

 

\----------

 

He holds her close, _protective_ , the way he wished to hold her corpse when he had been so restrained and forced to watch…

 

“I was so angry,” he confesses, body shaking with the horror and _fury_ he had felt moments ago. A perfect replica of how he had felt back then… “I wished to be stronger. That I could just… kill them. That I could bring you and Cloud back…”

 

His wings stretch out when the skin near them in touched, and they fold forward, as if to encase himself with the small, fragile priestess…

 

“I just… I wanna save you. This life… might be the last chance I have. And I can't… I can't lose either of you again…”

 

\-------

 

She pulls back, her fingers stroking along his chest, brushing over where his heart had been stopped, where it _remains_ stopped. 

 

“...I know,” she whispers, her voice so soft, “...I watched you suffer, after I was gone...that alone was worse than any pain they could give me…”

 

She traces his muscles gently, exploring him the way she had wished to do for so long…

 

“...but it’s over now. It’s over and you’re here.”

 

She kisses over his chest, repeating the motion over and over again, as though she wants to gentle him, to revive his gentleness and soothe his rage…

 

“...I love you, Zack…”

 

Her head turns to Cloud, to gently stroke his arm, reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes. 

 

“...you saved him. No matter what happens, you saved him…”

 

\------

 

He relaxes to those kisses, wings lowering again to fold softly at his back. His hands slide down to her waist, though not inappropriate, as he bows to kiss her temple.

 

“...I love you, too,” he whispers, voice unsteady for his emotions. He follows her gaze to Cloud, though seems hesitant about touching him with his bloody hands…

 

“...He saved me,” he murmurs, brushing his hand along her back as the other hovers over Cloud's leg. “A… A hunter caught me, but he… He saved me, Aerith.”

 

He swallows his tears, wiping his face again.

 

“...Can you watch over him here? Somewhere he can recover safely…”

 

\----------

 

Aerith moves to sit on the bed, wiping her eyes as she climbs close to Cloud. She sees the way Zack is hesitant about his hands, though…

 

“...you...y-you were captured?” 

 

Her eyes widen, suddenly looking him over for marks of torture, of collars and burns, tears springing anew to her eyes….

 

“...I...I was so worried when you didn’t come, Zack...I’ve long since feared someone would take advantage of your gentleness and do something to you…”

 

She begins to lead him to the bath, feeling filthy herself…

 

She turns on the water, gazing up at the spray before glancing back at Zack.

 

“...not holy. I promise…”

 

She gently takes a little on her fingers, brushing it over his knuckles to prove it won’t burn him.

 

\--------

 

He nods, turning his hands over to show her the barely-there burns from the morning. He's healed mostly, thanks to his meal… Something he feels guilty for, now.

 

“I… was being careless. I got too used to your kindness…”

 

He had been too distracted by Cloud's silent siren call…

 

He follows her to the bathroom, eyes lingering on Cloud and ensuring the door remains open so he can see. He knows nothing will happen, but… He wants to make sure.

 

He trusts the water, but trusts Aerith more, smiling softly at her. He catches her hand to press a thankful kiss to her knuckles before he steps back, removing the shredded remains of his clothes to get in.

 

And he reaches for her, expression soft.

 

“You could use a bath, too…”

 

\------

 

She gazes at him a bit _timidly_ , a virgin in this life. It’s been so long since she’s seen _him_ , and in this form he’s that much _more_ impressive…

 

She licks her lips shyly, fingers coming to gently unbutton her dress, slowly slipping free.

 

Yet by instinct her hands still curve over her breasts, peering up at Zack with a mixture of curiosity and _shyness_. 

 

She steps in behind him, taking one of his wings to hide behind. 

 

“...s-sorry,” she whispers, her voice a little timid. “...I remember you...but...I still…”

 

\---------

 

He watches her undress, the way she shies… He smiles softly when he allows her to hide behind his wings, giving her privacy.

 

“It's alright. I won't hurt you, though… I'd never do anything you didn't want.”

 

He reaches for a cloth to wash on his hands, frowning at the red tint that stains the fabric. But he wipes the rest of the blood from himself, passing a clean cloth to Aerith behind him.

 

He knows she's virginal, here. He can _smell_ it. Virgins are a delicacy among incubi, the reaping of innocence providing so much more _satisfaction_ than usual…

 

But he wouldn't _dare_ take something so pure from her…

 

\--------

 

Her fingers curve along his wing, and she lets out a small, nervous laugh.

 

“I...I know you wouldn’t,” she whispers, stroking the top part of his wing, “...if I ever thought you would...I wouldn’t be taking off my clothes with you in a shower…”

 

She bows to kiss against his wing, fingers shyly skirting about his spine in gentle curiosity. 

 

“...I guess...I just feel shy still,” she whispers, “...I don’t think it has much to do with me feeling unsafe with you…”

 

She looks him over again, her voice so _soft_.

 

“...m-maybe...more feeling...i-inadequate…”

 

She’s small, scraped up from living in the slums. She knows she’s far from the beauties of the city, with their large breasts and curved rears.

 

Her forehead presses to his back, her hands coming to rest between his wings. 

 

He’s an incubus, after all. The pinnacle of _beauty_ , with his choice of any beauty he wishes.

 

\-----------

 

When she mentions that it's _inadequacy_ that she's scared of, he exhales a short laugh.

 

“Seriously?” he murmurs, glancing over his shoulder to see her head pressed between his wings. He reaches a hand back to gently touch her leg, trying to coax her out.

 

“You're gorgeous, Aerith. Always were.”

 

He smiles, shifting his wings so he can see her better. There are little bruises on her knees and scratches on her skin, but she _glows_ …

 

“I only look like this because of what I am. It gave me… improvements, in places. You're just _naturally_ beautiful, Aerith. Don't ever think yourself inadequate.”

 

\------

 

His little laugh makes her shrink more, peering up at him from behind his wing. She makes a little noise when his fingers brush against her leg, the warmth of his touch familiar and tantalizing at the same time…

 

And when his wing moves, she shifts with it, half timidly, but half playfully as well, still peering up at him with soulful green eyes. 

 

“...always thought you were handsome, though,” she says softly, “...and many demons have gifts of beauty that somehow never masks the ugliness of their souls…”

 

Her fingers timidly stroke at his hip.

 

“...I love you, though…” she whispers, lips against his wing as she still yet hides.

 

\-------

 

He allows her to hide, for nothing else but if it will keep her comfortable with him. But he sees that spark of playfulness in her eyes, and he grins at her soft confession, leaning back against her.

 

“Maybe you oughta get new mirrors,” he hums, smiling softer. “Seriously, Aer. You’re

gorgeous. I dunno if anyone’s even worthy of it, honestly.”

 

He had come to the realization a while ago, before his memories returned. That Aerith will someday find a man, and his job and cover will be gone. He does feel a bit possessive over her, honestly, and he’d still make sure that the man she chose could protect her, but…

 

Now, thinking of her with a normal, _human_ man… 

 

“...Any cute guys in the choir?” he half-teases, though his uncertainty about the whole idea. He loves her, yes, but he also understands that things have changed, and her being with a demon… There’s no way it could work.

 

“Or girls. Dunno which way you go.”

\--------

 

Instead of taking his joke, her brow furrows. Carefully she works her way under his wing, taking it with her to hide beneath it at she gazes into Zack’s eyes, hurt raw and _obvious_ in her gaze…

 

“You...want me with another?”

 

There is only one _other_ she would want, the man laying half dead on her bed. But she doesn’t want him in _place_ of Zack but _with_ Zack, three lovers together, with equal love for each other…

 

“...or...is it that you can’t...take lovers, like you could before?”

 

The heartbreak is so _obvious_ on her gaze, so pained, and tears fall to mix with the shower’s steam as she gazes into his eyes.

 

\---------

 

He looks down when she comes closer, and the hurt in those eyes… makes him _cringe_.

 

“N-no, I…”

 

_I want you, but I can’t have you…_

 

She and Cloud would be a good pair. A priestess and a hunter. Cloud would protect her,

and she could heal his wounds. They could have a family of children with perfect morals

and selfless kindness…

 

He’s a demon.

He doesn’t have the luxury.

 

He reaches to brush her cheeks free of moisture, tucking a lock of her hair 

behind her ear. “I’m… a _demon_ , Aer. I can’t be with you… I shouldn’t be 

with Cloud either, with what he does for a living. I’m just some monster

that can’t grow old with you, and I can’t provide children or even… half the

things a human could. I…”

 

_I’m damned._

\---------

 

Tears stream down her cheeks, and her hands lift to cling to his when they brush her cheeks…

 

“...I don’t _care_ ,” she sobs, clinging to him, “...I don’t _care_ what you are, what you think you can’t do. I don’t care because I _love_ you…”

 

The sobs break off her voice and she clings to him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

 

“...don’t leave me...don’t leave _us_...please, Zack, _please--”_

 

The thought of losing him again, of him disappearing into the night, without a word, because of what he thinks he is...it drives a blade through her heart. 

 

...something far worse than what killed her in a previous life. 

 

“...please don’t make me lose you again...please….”

 

She was so afraid. So afraid, in the past few days. He was so consistent, at her church by sunset, guarding her faithfully after a few small tastes from her bloodstream. And when he didn’t show up, she feared the worst...she feared what hunter would parade around a pair of bloodied demon horns, feared that they would be small and curved and _Zack’s_ …

 

\------------

 

His heart could _break_ for her reaction, and he turns to her, awkwardly maneuvering in the tub until he’s on his knees, wrapping his arms so surely around her shoulders, nearly crushing her to his chest…

 

“I won’t leave you again. I just found you and Cloud, I would _never_ …”

 

He pulls away, forcing a shaking smile as he rubs her back. “Someone’s gotta protect the two of you… and I’ll always be here to do it. I promise.” He presses a kiss to that temple, to her salty cheeks… And he _knows_ he craves for closer, _deeper_ contact… but he would never _dare_ , unless she wanted for it.

 

“Even if you do fall in love with another guy and get married and have a buncha kids,

I’m not going anywhere. I’ll still be right here with you, no matter what happens… Okay?”

 

No matter how much it may pain him to allow her to be with another, to watch both her and Cloud fall in love with _human_ counterparts… It hurts him even more to think of abandoning them.

 

\------

 

She melts willingly against him, a faint noise when his hand stroke her back. She arches gently when he kisses her cheek, and when he keeps speaking she can barely wait for him to _stop_ , to silence him with a kiss. 

 

Her fingers bury into soft silken dark locks, owning the kiss the way she had in another life. She wants to lose herself in him, to wrap herself tightly in all that she’s missed…

 

“...I love _you_ ,” she restates, vowing to do so over and over again until he _understands_. “I don’t want anyone else. Just you and Cloud.”

 

She finishes washing, burying her face to that chest as she lets out a sharp sigh, faintly touching the still lingering scars from Zack’s muzzle. 

 

“...we should lay near him...to keep him warm…”

 

\----------

 

He _moans_ into that kiss, at the claiming _possessiveness_ behind it. It’s a reassurance that she won’t leave him, won’t discard him, and his hands trail down to her lower back under the water before she breaks it, and he releases his touch quickly, before it can be deemed inappropriate.

 

“I love you too,” he murmurs, helping her wash her hair while she takes care of her skin.

And when she’s done, he sets to work braiding her hair as she rests against him, as he 

had in another life before… Braid it while wet, so in the morning, her hair falls in gentle

waves of curls…

 

“Yeah,” he whispers in agreement, kissing the top of her finished braid before he steps out, retrieving towels for the both of them. He looks to his ruined clothes in disdain, biting his lip.

 

“...Do you happen to still have that change of clothes here for me…?”

 

For emergencies. For a disguise if caught, for changing if hurt…

 

Being clothed… it makes him able to forget about his true appearance.

\-------

 

She nods gently, pulling on her dress after toweling off, slipping out to fetch him pants, a shirt with holes in the back for his wings…

 

She carefully dabs him dry, opening up a wing to softly dry at the skin there as well. Her fingers are gentle, and she treats his wings with the same love and care as any other part of his body…

 

Gently, she moves to polish his horns with the towel, a small smile.

 

“...I like your horns...and wings...and you…”

 

She heads out, smoothing her fingers along Cloud’s forehead.

 

“I hope he wakes soon…”

 

_He’ll need to eat…_

 

\---------

 

He thanks her softly for the clothes, stepping into the pants and allowing her to dry his wings and horns with a small smile. They’re odd things to get used to, but nothing any stranger than his arm or leg. They’re just _there_ , a part of him… A reminder of his anger and bitterness before his previous death.

 

He smiles at the soft compliments, pressing his lips to her nose.

“I like you too, even if you don’t have wings or horns,” he chuckles.

 

When they head back to the room Cloud is lying in, Zack resumes his spot beside the bed, worry clouding the brief playfulness he had. His fingers comb through blood-clumped blond spikes, the faint whisper of his beating heart still keeping him alive despite how dead he looks…

 

“...Should I have taken him to a hospital?” he asks quietly, still _terrified_ that he’s too late.

 

He won’t be able to take in fluids or food until he heals. Hospitals have IVs for that, and a twenty-four hour staff…

 

But he trusts Aerith. He just doesn’t want to overwork her.

\----------

 

“...hospitals can be dangerous, for hunters,” she says with a soft sound, “...it’s easy for demons to find their hunters suddenly helpless there, and to work their way into hospital rooms. Cloud is prolific, I think...it wouldn’t be safe…”

 

She settles in close to Cloud, pressing herself against his frame to help him stay warm.

 

“...he’ll wake up. He has to. We just have to help him through the night…”

 

She kisses into his bloodstained hair, letting her own hair fall against Zack’s fingers.

 

“...come here...rest with us.”

 

~

 

It’s five days. Five days before Cloud begins to stir, nearly the middle of the night. Aerith’s done a lot with magic, to make sure his body is hydrated, to heal his wounds but...even she was getting tired...losing hope.

 

Blue eyes flutter open, gazing at an unfamiliar ceiling.

 

And he wonders if he’s dead, gazing out from a body no longer living, at a funeral…

 

\---------

 

He understands, wincing at the mere idea of leaving Cloud so vulnerable… But he concedes, crawling into bed to hold his newfound lovers close to him.

 

~

 

He never leaves Cloud’s side, for five days.

 

He guards the church, as usual, but none come to bother. He stays hidden as best he can, far too aware that Genesis could be lurking out there… And if a threat _were_ to come, he would want to be right next to Cloud to defend him.

 

He hears that soft heartbeat begin to pick up pace, those whispered breaths become more sure. He’s been pacing tonight, fraught with worry, and when those eyes open, he’s standing at the end of the bed to give him air.

 

He lets him lay for a bit, gathering his mind, before he softly steps into his line of sight, a watery smile of _relief_ on his face…

 

“Hey, sleepyhead…”

_You’re alive…_

 

\----------

 

“Zack…”

 

His voice is weak, a bit broken...but he tries to sit up, wrapping an arm around the back of Zack’s neck in an attempt to be _close_. 

 

“...what...what happened?”

 

His memories are jumbled, confusing the demon attack with his death in another life. He feels disoriented, like he doesn’t know the creature before him but also is _intimate_ with him at the same time. Like he knows that body and soul with every fiber of his being, yet is in the presence of a stranger…

 

\-----------

 

“Shhhh, don’t move,” he soothes quietly, pulling that arm around his neck as he kneels beside the bed, soothing him back to the soft sheets. He sees the confusion and muddled perception in those eyes, placing a gentle kiss to his brow.

 

“You’re safe, Cloud… I… went after you. You got attacked by a demon, but… don’t worry, 

okay? He’s dead now…” Another kiss drops to that forehead, mostly to hide the way he 

pushes back tears.

 

He hasn’t failed, this time.

 

“Aerith helped you get better, but you’ve been out for almost a week… You lost

a lot of blood, and you… were hurt _really_ bad. But you’re okay now. Safe.”

\--------

 

He remembers being strung up, being torn apart by claws like iron and teeth like needles… he remembers hanging as his blood drained from him…

 

_...he remembers being beaten, thrown to the ground. He remembers squirming, trying frantically to claw his way away from the boots and fists, hearing the laughter but seeing, beyond them, the way Zack was held, the way he was screaming and fighting and_ **_sobbing_ ….**

 

_He can see Aerith nearby, discarded with a blade through her stomach…._

 

Tears flood to his eyes.

 

“...Aerith...Aerith’s dead…”

 

He had been too weak from being beaten already, his fingers bleeding as he tore against the concrete to try to stop the blade from striking her…

 

“....I-I tried, but...b-but I couldn’t get free and they--”

 

Tears spring as the memory resurfaces, gripping into the sheets.

 

\-----------

 

His eyes widen as Cloud mentions Aerith’s death, grief so strong on his face that it hurts _Zack_. He reaches to cup that face, to stroke away any tears and to guide those eyes to his.

 

“No, no… Cloud, Aerith is _fine._ I can go get her for you, if you want… She’s sleeping 

upstairs.” But the memory is all too fresh in his mind as well… Her eyes, so bright,

suddenly… _dull_.

 

“You’re okay, Cloud… That was in the past. Things are different now, and we’re all okay.”

 

He lowers to kiss at the trail of a tear, putting up a smile for him.

 

“I promise. Nothin’s gonna hurt you or Aer ever again…”

\-----

 

“I…”

 

He trails off, rubbing his forehead. He begins to reorient, eyes widening…

 

“...that….that wasn’t...now…”

 

His eyes squeeze shut.

 

“...no, I...I found you at Genesis’ place...and bought you...and then, I went to check on a lead in a town and…”

 

He rests his head against the headboard with a soft sigh.

 

“...but...but I didn’t...recognize you…”

 

Soft blue eyes lift to Zack’s face, reaching for him gently.

 

“I...I’m...I’m sorry...I forgot…”

 

His eyes suddenly widen.

 

“...I-I left you to starve for so long, Zack, I’m so sorry!”

 

\---------

 

He watches calmly as Cloud comes around, nodding to ensure him that he’s _right_.

 

“I didn’t recognize you at first, either… Not until I found you in that town…”

 

The sudden apology gains a surprised laugh, Zack hushing him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “No, no, don’t apologize… It wasn’t your fault at all. But just… make me a promise, okay?”

 

He lowers his forehead to Cloud’s, stroking at his jaw as if it’s been a hundred years…

 

“Don’t… Don’t go where I can’t follow. I… I wanna come with you on your missions. Just… to protect you, and to keep my own mind at peace… Please.”

 

\----------

 

Cloud wraps himself around Zack’s shoulders, his fingers burying into that soft dark hair.

 

And he nods. Eagerly.

 

“P-please…” he whispers, nuzzling against that hand while he presses his brow back against Zack’s. “...come with me. I...I can only imagine you’d be helpful, with your senses…”

 

His fingers brush that neck.

 

“...I...I only hunt soulless demons.”

 

He closes his eyes, taking a few moments just to _hold_ onto him, fingers gripping into that hair softly…

 

And then he pulls back.

 

“A...aerith? She’s...she’s alive too?”

 

\----------

 

He releases a sigh of relief when Cloud agrees, nuzzling against his shoulder, yet wary of his horns. He’ll never let Cloud out of his sight again… Though it will cut into his time protecting the church, the sacred ground has never outright been _threatened_ …

 

“Those are the ones I hunt too,” he whispers, slipping onto the bed so he can be closer.

 

When he pulls back, he smiles, cupping that pale cheek. He can feel warmth now, but he’s still weak… It will take time.

 

“Yeah, Aerith’s alive. She’s a priestess in this church. I… guard her every night, in 

exchange for blood… She remembers, though. She remembers everything.”

 

_All I can remember is the rage…_

\-------

 

“...I...I want to see her, please…”

 

He’s desperate, trying to move, to get to his feet.

 

“....p-please, I...I think...I’ve dreamed of her...and never...remembered....”

 

His fingers grip into Zack’s arm, struggling against his weak body.

 

“...please, take me to her--”

 

\-------

 

He tries to soothe Cloud back down when he fights to get up, but he knows there’s little to no use in denying him. He sighs again, getting off of the bed and sliding his arms under Cloud gently, picking him up as if he weighs nothing.

 

“You still need to take it easy,” he chastises, stepping out into the dark hallway to find

Aerith’s room. “And if she’s grumpy because you woke her, it’s not my fault,” he adds.

 

He easily shifts Cloud to one arm in order to knock softly at Aerith’s door, opening it and pushing it open with his hip as he carries Cloud inside.

 

“...Aerith? You up? You… got a little visitor.”

\----------

 

Aerith makes a soft noise, lifting her head to rub at her eyes. She doesn’t sleep much, always afraid Zack will come to her, crying that Cloud isn’t breathing…

 

She lifts her head, exhausted emerald eyes gazing up at the shadow in her door.

 

“W-what…”

 

Her eyes widen though, when she sees Cloud in those arms, sitting up to rush over, to wrap her arms around them both.

 

“...we need to get some food,” she whispers, gazing up at Zack, “...can you carry him to the kitchen?”

 

She rushes down, to start making food, but all Cloud can see are the marks on Zack’s skin from the demon’s claws…

 

“....you’re...you’re hurt still…”

 

His fingers brush against the still open wounds, brushing against one one that neck.

 

\---------

 

He follows Aerith down for food, but pauses on the stairway when those fingers find a gaping wound that has long since run out of blood to leak…

 

He smiles, a little sheepish.

 

“I… haven’t eaten much. Aerith is giving me enough to keep control, but I...  I’ve just been so worried. It seemed unfair to heal when you were still…” _Almost dead…_

 

But he smiles, carrying Cloud into the kitchen as if nothing is wrong.

 

“You’re probably half starved, though. We were able to give you water, but you need to eat. Even if it’s just chicken broth, it’s better than nothing, yeah?”

 

He carefully sits Cloud in one of the kitchen chairs that have armrests, stroking a hand

through his hair. “How do you feel, in general…?”

\------

 

“....How...how long, then? How long was I gone…?”

 

Both Zack and Aerith look _exhausted_ , a haunted quality to their normally bright faces. His head leans back, wanting to rest it in the palm of Zack’s hand…

 

His eyes close, still so _exhausted_. 

 

Aerith slips over, with a cup of juice, some bread. They’ll need to start him off gentle.

 

She brushes her fingers over Zack’s when she cups Cloud’s face, gazing into those fluttering eyes.

 

“Come on,” she coaxes, “...stay up long enough to drink something that isn’t water.”

 

Her fingers brush through his hair when he reaches shyly for her, brushing his fingers along her cheek…

 

“...I...I missed you,” he whispers, carefully taking the glass to sip.

 

\---------

 

He rests his hand against that cheek as Cloud’s eyes flutter, though his thumb brushes under his eye to keep him awake.

 

“You were out for five days,” he whispers, grabbing a chair and dragging it over so he can sit near him. “But you needed it… You were hurt pretty bad.”

 

He smiles softly as Cloud sips at his juice, running those fingers down to the back of his neck. He's just so _relieved_ that Cloud is back, that he's alive…

 

“We missed you too,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “But we're all here now… Everything is gonna be okay.”

 

\-------

 

Cloud closes his eyes, leaning into the touch gently.

 

“S-so...this...this is the church you guard?” he asks softly, “...Aerith’s...church?”

 

Aerith nods, standing beside Zack as Cloud keeps sipping…

 

“...he’s been very faithful,” she whispers, softly running her fingers through Cloud’s hair. “...very protective, even though he didn’t recognize me.”

 

She looks up at Zack, reaching over to brush her fingers over his wounds…

 

“...you’re bleeding again…” she whispers, her voice trembling a touch…

 

“...you need to tell me…”

 

\-------

 

He smiles when Aerith answers for him, too occupied with Cloud to notice that blood is dripping anew from his wounds. Too busy playing with soft blond hair tangled from bed rest, with watching blue eyes travel between them, the way his throat works to swallow, and his lips…

 

He snaps back when Aerith directs her concerns at him, those gentle fingers brushing at his injured neck. He frowns, putting a hand over it before pulling back and looking at the dark blood there.

 

“Mm…”

 

He hasn't been taking care of himself. He's been barely drinking enough to sustain himself. And even then, he is an incubus… And he hasn't had sex in a _long_ time… And to make it worse, he's with a lover from a previous life and a virgin…

 

He clears his throat, sitting back in his chair.

 

“I'm alright. I'll just… bandage it up.”

 

\---------

 

Aerith doesn’t look convinced, stroking his jaw as she pulls her chair close. Even Cloud perks up a bit more, sitting up and holding his glass as he watches…

 

Aerith runs her hand along Zack’s thigh...her brows furrowed.

 

“...I know...it’s been rough, and neither of us have done a good job at caring for ourselves, but…”

 

Slowly...she climbs into his lap.

 

Blood from wrists can only do so much, when the intimate pulse of a _throat_ is so close…

 

She’s never presented her throat before, but she shuffles a little closer in his lap, angling her jaw up in gentle offering.

 

“...come here…”

 

\---------

 

He knows he's bad at hiding it, but he doesn't expect Aerith to get close… That hand on his thigh makes him tense around  breath, and when she climbs onto his lap…

 

Those hands close around her hips as something tells him to _thrust,_ but he manages to remain still.

 

He swallows thickly, sighing over her neck when that is all she offers.

 

He glances over to Cloud, not knowing if it's going to bother him to watch him feed… But he licks his lips and takes what he's offered before it's taken away.

 

He doesn't drink much, per usual lately, but the change in taste is so much _better._ He practically moans against her skin as he drinks, those hands sliding down from her hips to the thighs straddling his lap…

 

And he kisses and licks the wound when he's finished, breathing a little heavier as he hides his face into her shoulder as he waits for the pleasure to pass.

 

“...Th-thank you…”

 

\------

 

Cloud sits up a bit, watching as Aerith slides into Zack’s lap. But he’s seen that look before, the look of a sex-starved incubus. For incubi, who _live_ off of blood and sex, to only have one but not the other...it’s _survivable_ , but a terrible existence. If left to his devices, without memory or any calling of a previous life, Zack would make his rounds, usually having anywhere between one and three partners a night, were he gluttonous. 

 

But Cloud sees he’s bound himself to a virgin priestess, and now to himself, with no interest in pressing either one of them into sex despite the slow starvation…

 

And when Aerith gets close, presenting her neck...he licks his lips. 

 

It’s nearly sexual. 

 

Aerith’s known better than to offer her throat. She could live without a hand, but not without her neck, and despite her love and recognition of Zack, she hadn’t yet trusted him so near her throat…

 

But she’s caught off guard by how incredible it feels…

 

As those teeth sink into her throat she suddenly feels a blissful warmth, ten times the pleasure she’d feel when his mouth would find her wrist. All at once her body softens and opens, blossoming in signal…

 

Pupils dilate...nipples harden. Her sex wets gently, and her body grows lax in his hold…

 

Involuntarily she shifts, her hips brushing against his sex, a warm shiver taking her frame….

 

“Z-zack…”

 

\-----------

 

He can _feel_ her arousal, the way her body reacts to the feeling of her blood being drawn so intimately… 

 

And then her hips shift forward, brushing her arousal to his, and he takes the fabric in her nightdress between his lips to stifle a moan.

 

He doesn't react for a moment, those hands trembling with _need_ on her thighs. But he's all too aware that she's a virgin, that to take a virgin is not something that can be taken back…

 

He pulls away with a hitched breath, forcing his hands up to grip her shoulders.

 

“S-sorry, Aerith…” He shakes his head, moving as if to dislodge her. “I didn't… I didn't mean it. I'm sorry…”

 

He didn't want to arouse her against her will. He didn't want to force her like this…

 

“I…”

 

But he _wants_ it…

 

\------

 

_His mouth had found her neck, nibbling and marking her, teasing her. She wants him inside her, now, the familiar weight and girth of his sex filling hers…_

 

_But he teases her, holding her on the edge, making her beg and whimper and writhe. And Cloud, the traitor, only watches, his touches only against her hips and torso and nowhere_ **_helpful…_ **

 

The memory resurfaces, a brush of familiarity, brought about with the way his hands slip to her thighs. She expects to feel them slip down, to grasp the edge of her nightgown to pull up, a motion so oddly familiar but now foreign…

 

His apology brings a dull, cold halt to her otherwise warm remembering. Those feelings had not been conflicted, her body blossoming just as much as her heart...and her mind. 

 

She lets out a noise, a soft noise of _denial_ when he begins to pull away from her, her hands coming to her breasts as she feels the dull ache of rejection. 

 

_I didn’t mean it._

 

But Cloud’s watching.

 

“...He needs sex.”

 

Her fingers curve into Zack’s shirt, a grip as she rides out a wave of arousal with a pained whimper.

 

“...Incubi need only two things, blood and sex. When was the last time you laid with someone, Zack?”

 

\----------

 

He sees the pain in those green eyes, and he stops pushing her away. She clings to him, _whimpering_ , and he blushes a bit in embarrassment when Cloud is able to tell.

 

He hides his head in her neck again when that question is posed, hands sliding down her sides again… Almost in _hunger_.

 

“A… couple weeks, or more,” he whispers, breath still labored with _want._ “...Maybe a month. ‘ve lost track.”

 

He inhales her scent, nuzzling into the spot where he had bit her before. 

 

“...I just… I don't want you to think it's… Forceful.”

 

He has a few contacts in the city. People he goes to see when he needs sex, that understands he would never hurt him… He can go see them, if he isn't necessarily wanted here…

 

“...But, y-yeah, I… want it.”

 

\-------

 

Anything longer than a week is _long_. Cloud knows that. But it’s Aerith that speaks up…

 

“...I want to help you,” she whispers, trembling in his lap, as if afraid she’ll be shoved away, “...but...it’s not as...a-as _clinical_ as that…”

 

Soft emerald eyes glance up, her hands slowly relaxing from his shirt to lift to that face. Her fingers brush his mouth, stroking very gently…

 

“...I’ve missed you...I’ve missed you so much…

...and...and I just...want to be with you again...”

 

Cloud tilts his head, watching when Aerith _moans_ , briefly writhing when he nuzzles the spot he’s bitten. Until that spot heals completely, it’ll be sensitive to his touch for some time...it’s how it’s _meant_ to work. 

 

“...are you afraid because she’s a virgin?” he asks, seeing the way he’s been shy around her, as though fearful she’ll break.

 

\-------

 

He exhales when she offers, turning his head to kiss those hands. “I missed you too,” he whispers, shutting those slitted eyes tight as memories of being intimate with her replay themselves. The ways he and Cloud would make her writhe for them…

 

He huffs at that question, a little shy…

 

“Yeah…”

 

He pulls back to glance over at Cloud, chewing his lip before looking back to Aerith.

 

“I-if a demon is your first…” He shakes his head. “I-it’ll feel really good for me, but I dunno about you…”

 

He knows that taking a virgin is like a gourmet meal. He's heard of it before, at least. He's never wanted to take something so personal from someone…

 

“...I don't want you to… regret it.”

 

He could masturbate, sure, but it doesn't bring any relief… Just reminds him of how badly he needs someone _else._

 

\---------

 

Aerith listens, her eyes darkening at the thought of offering Zack something so utterly _wonderful_ , of being capable of giving it to him, of offering him such _relief_ and peace…

 

She licks her lips, taking one of his hands to softly kiss.

 

“...Zack, I could never regret it…” Aerith whispers, nuzzling his hand softly, “...never. Never with you...I know you, I _love_ you...and I know you’ll stay with me and protect me and _love_ me…”

 

She half laughs, a little whimper of a noise as she squeezes her thighs again, helplessly aroused still…

 

“....and….and the thought of...of it feeling amazing to you...of giving you something so _good_...I want that for you. Gods, Zack, I want to give that to you…”

 

Cloud lifts his head a bit, his eyes bright as he watches Zack….

 

“...is it...just female virgins that do that for incubi? Or...or can male virgins do the same?”

 

\----------

 

He moans softly as those thighs squeeze, trailing his hands down to the sensitive insides. He _wants_ her, and if she's willing to give…

 

“...Just stop me… if I do something you don't like,” he says lowly, thumb tracing her lips. He wants to kiss her, but the more animalistic side just wants to _fuck_ …

 

He turns to Cloud in surprise. He doesn't really know, but shrugs. “...I dunno. I assume it… works with both sexes.”

 

But Cloud's eyes are bright. He's _excited_ , but Zack won't dare touch him… Not until he's fully healed. He's had too many close encounters with demons lately…

 

But this seems like something they're willing for, and he's not about to deny it.

 

“Should we at least… g-go to a bed?’

 

\---------

 

His fingers trace her lips and she _moans_ , sucking lightly against his thumb as she looks into his eyes. 

 

“...I promise…” she whispers softly.

 

She doesn’t want to move from his lap, but she knows Cloud needs Zack’s help to get back to the bed, leading them to the larger bed Cloud’s been laying on. 

 

Cloud settles on the far end, propped up on pillows and just... _watching_. 

 

And Aerith feels all of her shyness returning, toying with the bottom of her gown as she gazes up into beautiful slitted eyes…

 

“...w-what...what if it...what if it doesn’t...fit?” she whispers, carefully gazing up at Zack, one hand lifting to rest against Zack’s chest. “...what if...what if I’m too...small?”

 

_Inadequate_. 

 

The underlying question of _what if I’m not good enough for you?_ thick in her voice. She wants him, desperately, but she fears being the complication in his pleasure….

 

\-----------

 

He carries Cloud to the bed, propping him up with a quick kiss to his mouth and a playful, “Don't get _too_ excited” before he steps back to shed his clothes shamelessly.

 

But he notices Aerith's shyness, sliding onto the bed in front of her and taking her hands in his.

 

When she asks, he can't help the small laugh that comes tittering out.

 

He places a kiss at her nose, squeezing her fingers. “It'll be fine. You're able to stretch… And I'll prep you, okay? It'll feel good. Promise.”

 

He kisses her cheek then, hands fingering the hem of her nightgown. He wants to pull it off, to have her bare and writhing… But he will be patient.

 

“And I already told you… I think you're gorgeous.”

 

\----------

 

Her hands rest on his, gazing into those rounding blue eyes…

 

It must be how easy seduction is, that when they’re aroused...those slitted eyes open, widening, offering an expression so _human_ …

 

She curves her fingers with his, pulling it up, over her hips...and up further, over small breasts. She gazes into his eyes…

 

“...I can’t wait...for it to feel good for you,” she whispers, running her hand up his chest, wanting to touch his strong muscles…

 

She sits up, pressing a soft kiss over his heart. Her fingers slide down over his nipples, slowly sliding her way down...and gingerly brushing her fingers over the head of his cock…

 

She makes a faint noise…

 

“C-can...c-can you...mark me again?”

 

\-------

 

He moans softly at her, eyes round and _dark_ as those hands are led to her breasts beneath her gown. His fingers immediately begin to softly knead at them, thumbs brushing over nipples as her hands explore him in turn.

 

“Yeah,” he breathes to her question, one hand remaining at her breasts while the other moves down, seeking her damp folds with warm fingers. His mouth drops onto that neck, the same place he had bitten earlier, though he doesn't use his teeth. He suckles at the spot instead, determined not to break her skin as his hand slides under her panties, a curious finger crooking inside of her.

 

“Relax for me,” he whispers against that skin, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger to encourage her.

 

\--------

 

She curves against him, an arm wrapping around his neck when he bows to mark her, lips falling parted in bliss when his mouth finds her neck.

 

Though she arches when her breasts are given such attention, her body blossoming further at such soft touches. They’re new and yet familiar all at once, her body unfamiliar but her heart fluttering at the memories soft touches uncover…

 

Her legs part willingly, and she lets out a keening moan when his fingers slide between her folds, the moan turning a bit higher pitched, into a pleading _whimper_ when she’s _penetrated_. 

 

She pulls back enough to gaze into his eyes, her own dark and pleading. She keeps her legs spread for him, and her lower back begins to relax, even while her stomach clenches in an effort to stay _up_ , to watch him take his pleasure. 

 

“Z-zack…”

 

Her fingers wrap gently around his arousal, giving him a couple gentle strokes in offer. 

 

And then she lets go, to hook her fingers around her panties and offer to push them down and away, to let him _have_ her. 

 

“I’ve missed you…”

 

\---------

 

Her moans and whimpers of ecstasy nearly push him to get on with it, but he _waits._ He knows it will feel better for them both if he waits…

 

He arches into the short strokes granted to him, moaning deeply and helping her tug her panties off and away. And he reaches for that nightgown next, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside before catching her lips with searing heat.

 

Those fingers return to her almost instantly, her arousal making her so damp and _pliable_ as he begins to stretch her with two fingers.

 

“I missed you too, Aerith,” he murmurs, one hand massaging at her hip as his head drops again, taking one of those pert nipples into his mouth to roll on his tongue.

 

He wants to make her feel good. The better she feels, the better _he_ feels… Though he knows it's usually the opposite for other incubi. They would rather rape, deny their victim any pleasure. Just… _take_.

 

But this isn't rape. He wants to _make love_. Or, at least, the closest he can get to that…

 

\-------

 

She kisses him in reply, no less passionate, tasting him as though she’s a succubus starved for a male. Her fingers thread into his hair, arching as she whimpers softly in the absence of his fingers…

 

But when they return she makes such a _noise_ , such a pleading but _pleased_ noise. It’s far from the shrieks of agony, very different from the noises most incubi pull from _rape_. In fact...hers are no different than when they were lovers in another life.

 

“Z-zack!”

 

Her voice is nothing but a shuddering cry, her breasts lifting when his mouth finds one, rosy nipples hardening at the prospect of being _suckled_. Her mouth is open to heave a pant, her hands resting on his arms as she begs for more.

 

“P-please, my love…”

 

She feels his fingers insider her, two now, where there was only one. She gasps, taking a deep breath to try to get her muscles to relax for him, to ease. And already his fingers feel so good, the way his palm brushes her clit as he stretches her.

 

“Mmmm….ahhh…”

 

Words fail her as she buries her head to his neck, her own teeth finding purchase, gently marking him where he was bleeding less than a quarter hour ago. Thanks to her blood now, the mark is gone...fresh to be replaced by her own…

 

“Please...please, more…” she breathes against his ear, “...I...I want to be filled by you again.”

 

\--------

 

The noises are pure music to his ears, and he moves to orchestrate more… His fingers slide deeper, stretch her wider, as he suckles at pink nipples and slides a hand beneath to feel the swell of her rear. She's certainly not as voluptuous as some other women he's seen, but she's _perfect_ to him…

 

“You look so pretty when you beg,” he breathes, releasing his mouth's hold on her breast as she suckles at the skin of his neck, marking him anew. “I want you… Aerith…”

 

And it's clear it's mutual, that whisper in his ear driving him.

 

He pulls his fingers out slowly, rubbing his thumb to her clit as if in _apology_ for pulling out. But he guides her to lay down, head cushioned on pillows beside where Cloud sits, Zack sliding another pillow under her lower back for support. He leans over her, biting at her lip before he whispers against it.

 

“...if you ever want me to stop, just say so,” he soothes, hands running down to gently part her legs. “And I swear I'll stop…”

 

His hips lower, pressing his head to her folds. He watches her face for her reaction closely as he gently guides himself inside, shuddering with a bone-deep _moan_ when he feels her so warm and close around her…

 

“A-Aerith…”

 

\-------

 

She whimpers at the loss, wrapping her arms around his neck so he can lay her back. The pillow beneath her back helps arch her stomach, and she keeps her legs nicely spread for Zack, gazing at him as Cloud bows to kiss her gently.

 

They share a brief, gentle kiss before he pulls back, both of them wanting to watch Zack take her for the first time. 

 

There’s a touch of discomfort, when he starts to press inside, something she fights to keep from expressing. But once the head is inside her, she _melts_ , a groan as she feels herself adjust to his girth, her slim body slowly welcoming in Zack’s cock. 

 

She lowers a hand to her stomach, pressing slightly down to help her muscles relax further. Her hips turn downwards slightly and she _cries_ , a strong feeling of bliss sweeping over her.

 

And unlike normal intercourse, once sheathed...there’s something _different_ about this. It’s not the tightness or the claim, but something else, something much more _spiritual_. And it’s so strong Aerith can feel it too…

 

Her body arches off of the pillow to try to deepen the contact, feeling warm all over in a way that surpasses simple arousal. She feels bound to Zack in a way she never has before, her body exchanging virginity for this bond. 

 

It’s as though he’s brushing up against her soul. And in exchange...as though she’s brushing his own. 

 

“Z-zack…”

 

\---------

 

As soon as he's fully inside of her, he _feels_ it.

 

It's unlike the typical heat he gets from sex. No, it's more like a blinding _fire_ , jolting through his body like white bolts of electricity, breathing hitching around a moan that takes a shape of her name…

 

And to think, he hasn't even moved yet…

 

His hands hold onto her hips as if that's the only thing keeping him from floating away, round pupils _throbbing_ with ecstasy.

 

“ _Aerith…!”_

 

And he _moves_ , thrusts slow and testing to start. He watches her face like a hawk, ready for the slightest sign of discomfort, but his spine trembles as instinct just wants to fuck her into the mattress until he's sated.

 

But this is her first time. He could never forgive himself if he were _cruel_ …

 

“Aerith… You're so _gorgeous_ …”

 

\--------

 

She sees him. 

 

...she sees it in his eyes, the way his body _arches_ , the way he keens with need, with such raw, beautiful ecstasy…

 

She feels the way he trembles, knowing his instincts and nearly sharing them…

 

She wants to be taken, to be _shoved_ into the mattress. To feel his need raw and blistering, and to know she both caused it and sated it…

 

Yet even amid the heat and the need, he still whispers _compliments_ , praise... _love…_

 

“...S-so are you,” she whimpers, arching her chest to press against his, “...please…”

 

She’s adjusted. She wants more. She wants him to be satisfied, to get out all of his pent up _need_ on her...with her…

 

“....p-please, my love...take me…”

 

\--------

 

He watches her adjust, pressing his chest to hers as his lips find the bruised mark on her neck. And he _shivers_ as she pleads for him, whispering a fragile “I love you” before he obeys.

 

He adjusts his position, sitting up onto his knees. He pulls her legs up to hold onto his hips, ensuring she won't be hurt before he hands himself over to instinct.

 

He thrusts, and he thrusts _hard_ , nearly pulling all the way out before he slams himself back in. He buries himself as deep as he can get, thrusts so powerful that they knock the headboard against the wall.

 

And those hungry eyes never leave her, mouth open as he _pants_.

 

“Aerith… Aerith, Aerith, _Aerith_ …! You feel so _good_ , I don't wanna stop--!”

 

\-------

 

She arches, crying, _screaming_ as he lays claim to her, taking her the way she _remembers_. There were calm mornings and playful shower sex, but sometimes...sometimes it was _this_ , raw, powerful, and rough, but thick with passion and love.

 

And even with how rough he is, the pleasure outweighs any pain and she arches further, burying her fingers in his hair and trying to meld closer to him. 

 

He’s _powerful_ and she loves it, feeling his strong body slide easily into hers, matching her and filling her. She feels...whole.

 

She covers his neck in bites, nothing too severe, but nonetheless marking him.

 

“Don’t stop!” she whimpers against his ear, “Zack...Please, I’m so close…”

 

She whimpers, lowering a hand to rub against her clit, the other pinning her to his neck. And when she finally starts to grow weak, she falls back to the bed, her body presenting itself to him, a humble offering to his desperate need.

 

“...make me yours again,” she whimpers to him.

 

\-----------

 

She's _loud_ and it gives him more strength, laying his neck for her to mark as he continues to thrust, gasping love and praise into her ear.

 

He doesn't miss the way her hand works at her clit, the way her body arches and softens at the stimulation. 

 

He follows her down when she collapses back to the bed, kissing and gently grazing sharp teeth over her chest. One hand keeps its hold on her hip as he continues to drive into her, the other picking up where she left off, thumb rolling her clit.

 

“Cum for me,” he orders with a moan, sucking on one of her nipples briefly. He, too, is _close_ , despite his demonic stamina. She feels better than anyone he's ever taken, as if her body was _made_ for him, or vice-versa. It's renewing his strength, but weakening him at the same time. It's almost _too_ good, and his body trembles as he feels himself approaching that familiar edge.

 

“I-I wanna cum with you…”

 

\---------

 

She _writhes_ on the bed beneath, eyes overflowing with love and affection when Zack’s hand lowers. Her legs wrap around his hips to keep herself close and available for him, a cry escaping her lips when his mouth finds her breasts again…

 

“Please!” she half screams, arching for more, feeling his sex pulsing within her. She feels herself quickly tumbling towards the edge, desperate, and by the time his thumb rolls her clit, she’s too fargone to stop it.

 

“Zack!”

 

One single cry of his name, and a thousand whispered praises and pleas as she tumbles over the edge, her sex massaging at his as she feels herself overtaken with bliss and utter warmth….

 

“Zack, I love you…”

 

She lays limply on the bed, gazing up at Zack half dazed.

 

\--------------

 

When she cums, he feels the way she squeezes around him so _perfectly_ , causing his thrusts to falter for just a moment. It’s _blinding_ , how good it feels, and he cries her name as he buries himself inside of her as his orgasm rips through him.

 

It’s been too _long_ for him, too long since he’s felt this bliss, and he can’t even find the energy to thrust through it. He pulls out when he’s finished, body sated and practically _humming_ with his pleasure as he runs his hands over her so softly, as if praising her…

 

“I love you too,” he whispers, dropping a kiss just above her navel, fingers massaging at 

her hips. “Thank you… You’re… You’re _amazing_ …” _You always were…_

 

He presses a kiss to her temple as he stands, making his way to the bathroom to fetch a warm, damp cloth, gently wiping her sex clean as his lips pepper affectionate kisses over her stomach and chest.

 

“How do you feel…?”

\-------

 

She whimpers when he leaves, though Cloud is quick to gently wrap an arm around her, to get her under the covers in time for Zack to clean her up. 

 

She wraps her arm around his neck with a faint whimper, kissing against the mark she made.

 

“....I’ve missed you so much,” she whispers, nuzzling against his jaw, “...I feel amazing. What about you…?”

 

Cloud carefully runs his fingers along Zack’s back, stroking between his wings softly, to help the incubus calm down completely.

 

\---------

 

He’s still a bit high-strung after his orgasm, a soft sigh of a moan when Aerith kisses at his neck, nuzzling against him. He sets the cloth aside to wrap an arm around each of his lovers, pressing a kiss to Aerith’s cheek before pressing another to Cloud’s shoulder.

 

“I feel incredible,” he breathes, relaxing at the soft strokes between his folded wings.

 

He sits up enough to turn off the lights, however, squeezing under the sheets to wiggle between the two already there. He lays on his stomach, as to not crush his wings, letting them part and rest over his lovers as if acting as blankets.

 

“You both must be tired, though… You should sleep… I’ll keep you safe.”

\------

 

Cloud settles in close, watching as Aerith barely has the strength left to kiss Zack in reply. He smiles as he watches her snuggle against Zack’s arm, her breathing already deepening…

 

But Cloud isn’t quite that exhausted, settling beneath that wing and running his fingers over it softly…

 

“...that must be so much better,” Cloud whispers, reaching over to gently stroke Zack’s jaw. “...how long has it been for you since you had someone that wanted you to stay…?”

 

His fingers explore that arm gently, feeling the curves of muscle beneath soft flesh. 

 

“...I love you,” he manages softly, tracing Zack’s brow. 

 

\---------

 

He watches as Aerith drifts off so easily, curled against his arm as if to keep him there. And he’ll stay-- He never wants to leave anyway…

 

He sighs softly at Cloud’s touch, turning his head to press a kiss to the fingers exploring his jaw. That wing tucks around him a little more surely, though not _tight_ \-- He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him, when he’s only just recovered…

 

“...No one’s wanted me to stay,” he whispers softly, burying his face into that shoulder.

“But I don’t ever wanna leave you two… Not again…”

 

He smiles at that soft confession, lips pressing to the corner of that mouth as if asking permission. “And I love you, Cloud… So much…”

 

\------

 

Cloud stays in the church, though his recovery after waking is quick. Aerith’s healing and cooking take him the rest of the way in less than a week, and as the sun sets, he’s ready to go back out again.

 

“Gonna head back to the house first,” he tells Aerith, “I have some prep I gotta get done. But we’ll be back by dawn.”

 

Cloud glances to Zack, gently extending his hand.

 

“....you’ve eaten?” he asks, looking at Aerith’s neck for the proof. 

 

\---------

 

Cloud heals, and Zack remains right by his side until he does so. He makes a few trips back to the house to fetch Cloud clothes and other things, but he’s never gone long. And when Cloud’s strength comes back up, he knows that he has to go back to his hunts.

 

But his promise is kept.

 

He dresses in a heavy black cloak that manages to hide both folded wings and horns, appearing as human as he can. He carries no weapons, but his strength is enough, and he smiles like a child being praised for scribbling a drawing worthy of the fridge when Cloud sees the small, barely-there mark on Aerith’s neck from his bite.

 

“I’m ready when you are,” he claims, slipping into step beside Cloud and dropping a kiss to 

the top of his head. “You ate too, right?”

\-------

 

Cloud nods, a smile on his lips as they step out into the night. Immediately Cloud gasps in a deep breath, having missed the scent of _night_ and fresh air, his head lifting to glance the stars he hasn’t seen in nearly two weeks…

 

He prefers walking, and his house isn’t far from the church. He’s already recovered the fusion blade, carefully applying another coat of polish to the edges before strapping it to his back. 

 

“There’s been some chatter about attacks north of Midgar,” he says simply. “...gonna take the bike tonight, it’s a smaller profile.”

 

He climbs over the back, patting his hip to invite Zack behind him.

 

“...Come on.”

 

It’s just outside of Midgar when Cloud senses something a bit off, the all too familiar chill of being _stalked_. 

 

“ _He’s_ the one,” comes a hiss from barely parted lips, watching the bike speed towards them. “...He’s the one that killed Brother.”

 

\-------

 

Zack slides into place behind Cloud on the bike, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his shoulder. He keeps himself aware, however, and they don’t even get into Midgar before he feels it.

 

There are demons nearby, and they’re _close_. 

 

He squeezes Cloud around the middle, speaking into his ear over the roar of the bike.

 

“We’re being stalked, Cloud…”

 

They’re perched on an overpass, watching the bike come straight for them. He sniffs, catching the scent and muting his anger. He shifts, restless, _growling_ back.

 

“We’re gonna kill him?” He _hopes_ so. “For what he did to Brother…”

\-------

 

“...we’re going to make an example of him,” comes that sharp voice, slitted jade eyes watching as Cloud stops the bike well before the overpass.

 

He lunges to Cloud, but Cloud is ready, already having drawn his blade and catching Yazoo in the fast arc of an upward swing. 

 

Unlike before, Cloud is perfectly steady, listening carefully between the two demons. They’re strong, he knows, and he’s not about to make the same mistake he did before…

 

These ones are straight from Sephiroth, perhaps not even reborn humans, just his _spawn_. 

 

The slice on Yazoo’s chest isn’t fatal, but will cause him to be sluggish because of the silver. Cloud rests his weight on the balls of his feet and waits for their next move.

 

\--------

 

Slitted eyes can see the demons perched, though Cloud stops soon after he notices. He swings himself off of the bike as well, watching with muted concern as Cloud is attacked, though he defends well.

 

He’s ready for the second demon, catching him as a larger, bulkier body slams into him from above. He’s shoved to the ground, but recovers fast, shoving the other demon off and grabbing him by the wings to pin him.

 

“You killed Brother!” Loz shrieks, kicking and squirming beneath Zack

until he breaks free, earning a hard punch that sends him reeling in reply.

\-------

 

Yazoo is _distracted_ , something Cloud uses to his full advantage. One glance away, one misstep and Cloud _strikes_ , impaling the demon through the chest, killing him with such a lethal dose of _silver_. 

 

And he rushes over, stopping Loz from leaping onto Zack with a single upward strike, catching an arm and making the demon leap back, rage and grief fueling more fury.

 

But Cloud is utterly steady, waiting for Zack to get back to his feet.

 

“If you pin him, I’ll end it quickly.”

 

\--------

 

Once one of the demons is removed, Zack starts to focus again, pushing himself to his feet and wrestling with the demon trying to get away, taking a scratch to his neck before he grabs those wings again, holding tight while Loz flails.

 

“You won’t get away with it! Mother is going to avenge us!”

 

“Shut up,” Zack snarls, kicking at the back of his knees to get him down on the ground. 

 

But Loz continues to squirm and fight, clawing back at Zack as his wings try, and fail,

to break loose, face twisted in anger. “You’ll be killed for this!”

 

“Cloud…” _Do it_.

 

\-------

 

He’s already moving, by the time his name is called, finding the point in the center of the demon’s body to end it quickly. Even with creatures like this, he’s efficient, taking no joy in slaughter, only peace that it’s _over_. 

 

“They’re spawn of Sephiroth, and Mother is...a higher up in the coven, I think….”

 

He takes those horns quickly, his only way of bringing in income before he burns the bodies swiftly. And despite their soullessness, he still casts small pieces of paper to the flames, a small prayer of _mercy_ in reincarnation. 

 

Cloud figures the cycle of hate might be broken if he does this. And anyways...it never _hurts_. 

 

“...this area is their territory.”

 

He glances back to Zack, brushing his fingers along his arm, seeing a few marks from the battle.

 

“...here…”

 

He offers his hand for Zack to take a tiny bit to heal himself with.

 

\-----------

 

Zack helps in dragging the bodies to pyre, though he doesn’t look when Cloud snaps off those horns for himself. He crouches by the fire, watching the papers of prayer burn along with the thick skin of corrupt demons.

 

“...I’ve heard of Sephiroth,” he says softly, shaking his head to look away from the 

rapid-burning bodies. Demons go up fast, like coal, and they smell just as sour.

 

“...Never heard of Mother, though.” 

 

He stands when Cloud notices his wound, smiling softly as he leans into the touch. When 

the hand is offered, he only kisses it, twining his fingers with his. “I’ll heal in a few minutes.”

 

“I drank a lot from Aer…” He looks a little sheepish at that, but she had _insisted_.

 

“...Are you okay?”

 

\--------

 

Cloud nods, rubbing his shoulder.

 

“...m’ a bit rusty,” he admits, watching the flames begin to die down, the bodies reduced to nothing. He watches Zack’s expression for a bit…

 

“...does it bother you?” he asks gently, stroking that face when his palm is kissed, “...does it bother you when I kill them…?”

 

He steps over closer, brushing his hand over Zack’s chest.

 

\--------

 

He shakes his head at the question, leaning into the contact on his face. “No… They’re soulless. It…” His eyes trail back to the remains of the fire, the dusted _ashes_ of two demons blending in with wood…

 

“Just reminds me… how many people want me dead,” he says softly, tugging his hood up 

more surely over his horns. “I’m pretty mortal for being immortal, when I think about it…”

 

But he sighs to excuse it, looping an arm around Cloud’s waist and kissing his temple.

 

“But I’m safe with you… Should we keep going?”

\--------

 

Cloud turns to Zack, carefully pulling that hood further over his head, helping adjust it in place…

 

His fingers brush along those cheeks inside, however, offering Zack a gentle affection, trying to help him feel better…

 

“...I’ll protect you,” he whispers gently, “...I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

He pets that neck gently, offering Zack a small smile.

 

“...you’re precious to me.”

 

Cloud steps away, straddling the bike, wrapping Zack’s arm around his waist.

 

~

 

It was only a brief brush, but now that Sephiroth was _aware_ of Cloud’s little _pet_...he had contact now, through his now _dead_ spawn. A tiny brush, something he’ll be able to use for possession. Small influences, to press close to Cloud alone…

 

He’s thought about all the ways he’s wanted Cloud to die, but this one seems the most... _satisfying_. Death by his own lover. 

 

The press is so gentle that he knows Zack won’t even feel it as anything but an internal impulse, to kiss Cloud as he puts up the weapons in his home after a long night.

 

Cloud is exhausted...sore...and he won’t think to fight back.

 

_Like a lamb to the slaughter._

 

\---------

 

When they arrive to Cloud’s house, he lingers close, cloak now discarded as he no longer has to hide. He watches the way those muscles move beneath his clothes, the tiredness he carries after such a night… And it just seems like second nature to step behind him, looping arms around that slender waist and nudging at him until he turns, capturing those lips in his.

 

“You were good tonight,” he sighs, those hands stroking down to his thighs. 

 

He _wants_ , even though he had taken Aerith again just two nights prior. He hasn’t had Cloud yet, waiting for his strength to return before he made his move… But it’s something he _wants_ , desperately tonight, hands sliding back to cup the swells of Cloud’s rear.

 

“ _Very_ attractive…”

\---------

 

The only reason they had kept from consummating was Zack’s perceived understanding of Cloud’s comfort. One question, one gentle plea, and Cloud would willingly melt into those arms…

 

His libido had never been that high, in this life, at least. He was more than happy just having Zack near him…

 

But he does let out a soft _mewl_ when he’s touched, feeling those warm hands on his sore thighs, sweeping up and cupping his rear…

 

He moves easily to rest against that chest, arching his back a bit. 

 

“Oh?” he asks, in mock modesty, “...was I?”

 

His fingers gently toy at Zack’s shirt, nosing him quietly.

 

He lifts his head to gaze into Zack’s eyes, some small part of him sensing something is... _off_. But he’s tired, tired and Zack’s hands feel so _nice_ …

 

_Perhaps he can convince Zack to put those hands to use massaging him for foreplay…_

 

He lifts one hand to a sore shoulder, kissing Zack’s palm before committing it. 

 

His own blue eyes dilate a touch.

 

\--------

 

“Mhm,” he hums, eyes already beginning to round with desire. There is something… _distant_ in the way he looks over him, though he doesn’t notice anything different. He’s just… _horny_. That’s all.

 

When his hand is rested on that shoulder, he begins to massage at the muscle there, but 

slips his hand under the fabric to better rub at him. His lips find that neck, gently suckling at

the skin but not breaking it. He moves a bit closer, pulling himself flush against that smaller

frame…

 

“Want you,” he nearly _moans_ , moving his hands to the zipper of Cloud’s shirt to pull 

loose. He wants to ask if this is okay, but he doesn’t see the need. Cloud loves 

him… he’ll agree.

 

He starts to move, fingers looping in belt loops to pull Cloud to his bed.

 

“Want you bad…”

\---------

 

He doesn’t think anything of it at all, letting himself be led, kissed, _marked_. He returns the gestures, wondering what made Zack change his mind about lovemaking…

 

He’s been strong enough for a few days now. Perhaps Zack is finally just seeing that. 

 

An arm wraps around Zack’s neck, letting out a gentle moan as he shrugs out of what’s left of his shirt, tossing it over the side of the bed and reaching up to rid Zack of his own…

 

A hand reaches up, taking a hold of Zack’s horn to pull his head down, to kiss him deeply. 

 

Sephiroth watches. Cloud’s trust is so high, so _unconditional_...but he still doesn’t want to ruin it. He must be patient…

 

But Cloud is nearly _submissive_ to Zack, letting the incubus _play_ with him. The push to make Zack slightly more dominant isn’t difficult, especially with how easily Cloud lets himself be dominated. 

 

\--------

 

He pushes Cloud onto the bed once they’re rid of clothes and that hand still has his horn, crawling over him to catch his lips again. Cloud nearly _melts_ at his touches, and his mind becomes a bit _fogged_ … He _wants_ him, to take his virginity in this life to renew the bond they had in a previous…

 

He awkwardly strips out of his pants, as if he can’t get out of them fast enough, crawling back to wrestle Cloud out of his, too. And he’s over him, breathing hard as he tangles his tongue with Cloud’s, a leg sliding between those pale thighs to part them…

 

And yet he’s _silent_ , no praises or promises to stop. 

 

Cloud will accept him. Cloud knows. Cloud _loves_ him.

 

And he drops his head, mouthing at that pulse and tempted to _bite_ …

 

And he _thrusts_ , dry and unprepared.

\---------

 

The kiss is passionate, but that tiny voice is now _screaming_. There’s something wrong, something _terribly_ wrong. Cloud had watched Zack with Aerith, his desperate _carefulness_ , despite weeks of nothing…

 

Yet now, he’s silent, pushing Cloud’s legs apart, pulling his pants down without a care, without a single word or question of consent. 

 

“Z-zack--”

 

His voice isn’t _pleasured,_ a half warning, a gentle plea to _wait_. His hands fist against Zack’s chest, suddenly aware of how _powerful_ the demon is before--

 

All at once, Cloud _screams._

 

It’s not a scream of pleasure.

 

With all his strength, he pushes back against Zack.

 

“S-stop, Zack, you’re _hurting_ me!”

 

His scream dies on his lips when he gasps in a desperate _sob_ , dragging in a breath when his scream deflates his lungs…

 

But Cloud is _tired_. It’s been a long day. And his muscles are weak, and he’s pinned down…

 

Sephiroth smiles. 

 

_Hold him down._

 

\-----------

 

The second Cloud _screams_ , he realizes what he’s doing. He wants to pull out, wants to stop _hurting_ , but…

But he _can’t_.

 

Instead, his hands grasp those hips hard enough to prints, clawed nails digging into pale flesh to bring blood to the surface. And he holds him as he _fucks_ into him, thrusts powerful and deep, and it’s not long before Zack smells _blood_.

 

He tries to fight against whatever is blurring his vision, whatever is controlling him, but his 

resistance results in backlash. He can suddenly see in incredible _clarity_ as hands that don’t

seem his own grab for Cloud’s fists, pinning them firmly to the mattress to prevent 

anymore _fighting_. He moves to straddle one of his thighs, pinning his legs in the process, as his hips just _take_ …

 

_No, no, stop! Stop, you’re hurting him!_

But he’s helpless to it.

\---------

 

The incubus becomes aware, and the moment he does, Sephiroth banishes him from all _control_ , taking hold of those wrists and pressing them till they nearly _break._ And when Cloud screams louder, one hand takes hold of that neck.

 

_This is your punishment, for killing one of my own._

 

Sephiroth smiles, this single act as much torture to the blond as to the incubus.

 

“...don’t you love me?” he hisses into that ear, slamming Cloud down into the bed. “...didn’t you want me inside you, love?”

 

_I’m going to kill him with your hands, you treacherous dog. Perhaps he’ll bleed to death on your own cock?_

 

And when Cloud still yet struggles, Sephiroth turns him _sharply_ , shoving him face down into the bed and threatening to suffocate him in the sheets…

 

_I can’t force you to arousal. This is something you want._

 

He takes a fistful of blond hair, lifting him up so Cloud can breath, so he can _scream_ Zack’s name in plea, in tearful betrayal.

 

\------------

 

It’s _horrifying_ , watching as his hands fist around that neck, shoving Cloud to the mattress in threat to _smother_ him while he continues to rape him, _merciless_. And he speaks, but it’s not his _words._ It’s his voice, but _twisted_ , and he wants to vomit at the words he speaks…

 

But it’s when that voice hisses _killing_ him, that his eyes begin to water.

 

_No, no,_ **_please!_ ** _He’s done nothing wrong, just kill me! Not him! I can’t lose him_

_again! I’m the one that killed them, please, don’t hurt him--!_

 

But, per usual, prayers will do nothing to help a demon.

 

That scream shatters his heart, the knowledge that he’s still _erect_ setting fires to those pieces. Tears stick to his eyelashes before they fall, helpless but to _watch_ as his hands raise and lock around that throat to _strangle_ him…

 

_Stop it!_ **_Stop!_ **

\---------

 

_His death has been well earned, for quite some time now. But this...and you...this is your punishment. I’ve long since dreamed of how I’d do this, of how I’d take his life...and this is just too perfect._

 

Cloud struggles, trying to push back against the bed, and Sephiroth lets him get nearly all the way up before _smashing_ him back to the bed. 

 

“...I’m not done yet, my love,” he purrs into that ear, “...don’t you want me to cum inside you?”

 

_If you want him to stop suffering, you’ll stop being aroused by raping your own lover..._ he simpers to Zack, _...it’s not even like you’re sex starved. You just genuinely want him to hurt, don’t you?_

 

Cloud lets out another strangled scream, this one of Aerith’s name, but it’s cut off by Zack’s hand closing around Cloud’s throat.

 

_Shall I end his suffering? Or would you rather he die of shock?_

 

\-----------

 

He could _sob_ , if he were able to do anything other than watch the drops of his tears land on that panicked face. He’s still _hard_ , though, despite his horror at what’s being done to his love. He wants to blame it on Sephiroth, that he’s lying about not controlling it, but the heat in his stomach is building regardless… Perhaps it’s the pleasure derived from deflowering a virgin...

 

He really is a monster, isn’t he?

 

_No, I don’t! I don’t want him to hurt! Please, stop!_

 

And he watches as his fingers _squeeze_ around that neck, beginning to cut off Cloud’s air. And he’s still _raping_ him, the smell of blood so much more potent as it paints his cock red as he ravages the helpless form beneath him…

 

_Please, I’ll do whatever you want with me! Just make this stop! Stop hurting him!_

\-------

 

Her hands shake as she tries to open the doorknob, pushing the door open and _running_ as fast as she can.

 

Something is wrong, something is _very_ wrong, and the choked sound of sobs force her faster into the room…

 

Aerith’s eyes widen with horror when she sees Zack pinning Cloud down, strangling him as Cloud’s thighs are painted red with his own blood. 

 

Her hand lands on Zack’s arm, burning with Holy magic, sensing another presence inside _Zack_.

 

And when she looks into Zack’s eyes, her own are filled with raw _hatred_. With her hold on Zack, she accounts for his soul, and then pushes holy against everything else.

 

Cloud falls limp to the bed, nearly hyperventilating with panic and agony. 

 

Sephiroth screams in pain, in Zack’s head, badly damaged, and hardly able to hold on anymore.

 

He’s gone. And Zack is in control again.

 

\------------

 

He hears the door burst open and his fingers tighten, as if trying to speed up the process. But there’s a hand on him and it _burns_ , his skin smoldering in the shape of her handprint as the scream in his head echoes out through his mouth.

 

In an instant, his hands release, body fumbling until he’s on the floor, tears rushing down 

his face as his hands touch in horror at the blood covering himself.

 

That hatred she looked at him with… it’s burned into his mind just as sure as those 

fingers on his skin…

 

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he gasps around a sob, watching Cloud convulse in agony as he fights for breath. He doesn’t give that blond a second to find where he’s gone, scrambling to his feet and rushing out the door and into the street, naked and bloody and _sobbing_.

 

And he’s too far gone in his grief to notice who _else_ is on the streets tonight.

 

\-----------

 

She calls his name with a sob, but Cloud is more important right now. Zack’s been exorcised, and whoever dared do this is now badly burned. And she spends hours and magic rebind Cloud’s flesh. He’ll still need time to recover, but for now he’s safe. 

 

But on the street, the trap is far too _simple_. He tosses a iron woven rope around that throat, noosing him and dragging him away.

 

Genesis drives his foot into Zack’s back, between his wings.

 

“...finally snap, did you?” he snarls, “...nothing but a filthy rapist.”

 

\--------

 

He flinches when iron loops around his neck, though he doesn’t fight it as he’s dragged away, hands weakly grabbing at the ground just to keep his head from bumping on something _sharp_.

 

A _sob_ chokes out of him when that boot drives into him, that familiar snarl curdling his 

stomach. He knows the words are true, that no matter what had possessed him, he had

been too weak and _aroused_ to prevent it.

 

He had hurt the one person he swore to protect.

 

But his hands fall limp, face pressing into the cool cobblestone of the street.

 

“Y...You’re going to kill me?”

_That’s what I deserve…_

\---------

 

“I’m going to give you what you deserve…”

 

He drags Zack away, out of the main street. He wants to take his time with this one, to crush this incubus beneath his heel…

 

He throws him into the square, a square with tall poles and scaffolding, made for the burning of demons.

 

He takes a hold of those wrists, binding them behind Zack’s back with the same ironthreaded rope. 

 

And when people see that Genesis has caught a demon...they follow. The mob begins chanting, some gathering stones to throw at the rapist demon that Genesis announces.

 

“And what do we do with filthy demons?”

 

He laughs at the _cry_ , the scream of _Burn him!_

 

His eyes fall to Zack’s.

 

“I would give you time to pray...but no god would hear your prayers.”

 

\----------

 

He allows himself to be dragged, to be paraded around as late-night watchers gather. He's seen the square before, and he's seen what happens here.

 

And yet he allows himself to be tied up, hanging his head as he hears the malicious cries from the crowd.

 

Maybe in the next life, he'll be granted a third chance… To protect his lovers, to be _kind_ …

 

And a rock sails from the crowd, thudding and bruising at his shoulder.

 

He looks up at Genesis at those harsh words, and he only makes a single plea.

 

“...Don't hurt him…”

 

\-------

 

Genesis looks down at the wreck of an incubus at his feet, dragging him up to his feet. From the top of the pole, there’s a noose to keep victims in _place_ , wrapping it around that neck as he binds those wrists around the back of the pole.

 

The mob lays bundles of straw at Zack’s feet

 

“Don’t hurt...who?” Genesis asks, taking hold of Zack’s face with his iron woven gloves, “...who is it you want to keep safe…?”

 

He reaches up, running a gloved hand over those perfect horns.

 

“I’m going to hang these up. I’ll have to saw them now, before you _burn_.”

 

\------------

 

He remains limp as he's strung up, watching as bales of hay are arranged as kindling.

 

         “...Cloud,” he whispers, listening to the way his skin burns under that touch. “Don't hurt Cloud…”

 

_He's been through enough…_

 

      His eyes close when his horns are admired, tears clumping his lashes. He hopes… Maybe Cloud will never have to see them. Maybe he can just… Forget.

 

And that head bows, almost _submissively_ to the saw that will carve through his bone…

 

\-------

 

“Why would I hurt Cloud?” he asks, his voice sharp as he turns Zack’s head sharply, to press the saw right up against that scalp. “...have you already done something to him? Was he your victim, and you now feel remorse…?”

 

He forces that head up, to look into those eyes.

 

“...Seems to me, _filth_ , that he was in far more danger with something like _you_ prowling the darkness than he’d ever be with me. Hunters don’t hurt other hunters.”

 

\---------

 

He hisses briefly in preparation for _pain_ when he feels the cold metal of the saw press against his scalp.

 

But those words… They cause his eyes to close again, teeth clenching as a sob roses in his throat. 

 

Demons hurt. Demons kill. He was just fooling himself, thinking that he could be accepted back into Cloud and Aerith's lives as if he were human…

 

“...Just kill me,” he whispers, hands fisting against that wooden pole as he braces himself for pain.

 

\-------

 

He pushes past the mob, still weak, still _sore_ but desperate. He can see Genesis up on the scaffolding, Zack bound and held still, one of those horns held up. Genesis planning on taking those horns while he’s still living…

 

“Stop!” he screams, though it’s lost in the mob’s shouts. He pushes past them, shoving, working his way and _running_ to the scaffolding.

 

And he doesn’t bother with _words_ , he doesn’t bother with begging or demanding or _anything,_ he just rushes between them, pushing Genesis away and locking his arms around Zack. His breathing is erratic, and he bows his head against Zack’s, feeling those warm horns beneath his cheek.

 

“...let him go. Let him _go!”_

 

\---------

 

He hears the scream, eyes flashing open as he watches Cloud, still so obviously sore, rush the stage. Some people are cheering him on, thinking he’s going to do _harm_ , while others are booing him for being so rough.

 

And Genesis is pushed away before that saw can cut his horns, warm arms embracing 

him as his horns make small indents on that soft cheek…

 

“Cloud,” he whispers, the single word cracked and _guilty_. He closes his eyes again, in 

hopes that he’s just… imagining this. A hallucination before this life, too, ends in agony.

 

But he can feel him, smell him…

 

“ _Cloud…_ ” It’s a whimper this time, tears running anew as he tries to blink them 

back. How could Cloud come after him, after what he’s done? He’s _raped_ him

until he bled. He nearly _killed_ him. All because he let his guard down and he

was possessed by something far stronger than he…

 

“Please, just…” He can’t bring himself to look at him. He can’t bring himself to _touch_ him, head tilting _away_ from the embrace as he looks to the crowd instead, the way they roar for blood…

 

“...Go back home.”

\---------

 

Cloud’s arms only tighten, pressing his face against those horns into that hair…

 

“No!” he screams, both to Zack, to Genesis, to the _crowd_. “Get out of here, there will be no _execution_.”

 

Blue eyes stare _furiously_ into Genesis, a rage the likes of which he’s never _seen_ on the blond’s face. Tears spill endlessly down Cloud’s face, and when there’s a moment of pause, Cloud reaches back, grasping his blade.

 

The crowd falters.

 

Genesis backs away a bit.

 

“...I’m not going to leave you,” he whispers into that ear, bowing to kiss it gently, “...I won’t let you die.”

 

\---------

 

He flinches at the scream, watching in _surprise_ as Cloud threatens his persecutors with his blade. He watches Genesis back away, the crowd going to a low murmur…

 

He exhales sharply at those words, burying his face into that neck.

 

“I hurt you,” he half-sobs, tears wetting the skin he had tried to strangle. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t _mean_ to, Cloud… I never wanna hurt you…”

 

_I vowed to protect you… and this is what you get._

 

“I-I’m dangerous, please… I don’t wanna hurt you again…”

\----------

 

When the crowd begins to back off, when Genesis storms away...Cloud pulls that noose from Zack’s throat, wrapping his arms around that neck and sobbing softly into it…

 

“...it wasn’t you, I know it wasn’t you…”

 

His fingers bury into that hair, cradling Zack against him.

 

“...even if it _was_ , I’d never want to watch you die…”

 

He pulls back, his thumbs brushing against Zack’s cheeks…He gazes into now _clear_ eyes, unbinding those wrists, intent on getting Zack somewhere _safe,_ somewhere they can clean him up….

 

“...come on…” he coaxes, leading him down from the scaffolding.

 

\-----------

 

He’s unbound and Cloud _holds_ him… Not with disgust, not with fear, but with _love_ … And he weeps into that shoulder, but doesn’t dare touch him, not even when his hands are freed. He merely follows, eyes on his own feet as a stray stone flies towards them from the crowd, thudding against his wing without doing much damage.

 

“...I’m sorry,” he whispers again, hands lowering and trying to provide _modesty_ for himself, 

flaccid and covered in blood…

 

_Why weren’t you this soft when you were_ **_killing_ ** _him?_

 

He swallows thickly, leaning to put a bit more space between them.

 

“...You should’ve stayed in bed. You… you must hurt…”

\------

 

Cloud slowly unbinds his own cloak, wrapping it around Zack’s shoulders. He glares down at the one throwing the stone, settling back to making sure Zack is _covered_ , taking hold of the front section of the cloak to keep leading him away when Zack pulls back a bit.

 

“...if I had stayed, you would be dead...and that would hurt me far more…”

 

He gets Zack out from the crowd, leading him gingerly away and to the church. And he barricades the door shut, just in case any of the crowd think themselves _valorous,_ standing in the main area before resting his head to that shoulder, half collapsing.

 

“A-aerith’s...she’s out looking too, I assume…”

 

\--------

 

He wraps himself in that cloak, in the scent of _Cloud_ , following the lead back to the church. It almost physically _pains_ him to be on holy ground after what he’s done, but he ignores the familiar ache as he watches Cloud board up the doors…

 

_Do you not trust me to keep you safe anymore…?_

 

An arm rises to wrap around Cloud as he leans against his shoulder, but he thinks better of it and lets his hand rest at his side.

 

He frowns when Aerith is mentioned, that look of utter _hatred_ still so fresh in his mind…

 

“...She’s furious,” he says quietly. “She hates me… I saw it in her eyes.”

 

He lifts his head to look at the blond, the urge to cradle him close and gentle almost 

_overwhelming._ He wants to make this better, but… he’s hurt Cloud so _greatly_ …

 

“You should be too, y’know… A-after what I did to you…”

 

\----------

 

He sees that arm in his periphery and it makes him _startle_ slightly, glancing back with wide eyes before he manages to _control_ the reaction. His head braces back to that shoulder, closing his eyes…

 

“...you’re right...she is furious. But not at you…”

 

He takes a deep breath, slowly pulling back, rubbing at his eyes with the bruised heel of his hand…

 

“....she said it was Sephiroth controlling you...that she could feel his intentions. That he wanted me dead, that he wanted _you_ to do it…”

 

He swallows, throat still sore and swollen from being half strangled…

 

“...but it wasn’t your fault…”

 

He lifts his head, glancing to the hallway to the rooms.

 

“...she...she healed me, I’m...in no danger, but...I...want to bathe….”

 

But he’s weak now, all of his energy expended in saving Zack. He takes a hold of that arm…

 

“...take me to the bathroom...please…”

 

\------

 

“...I should have been able to fight him off,” he says quietly, not missing the way Cloud reacts to his almost touch. It _hurts_ , to see him shy away like that, but it only cements his decision to… not touch him for a while.

 

“...I almost killed you.” _And… my body enjoyed it._

 

But when that soft request is made to bathe, he can't refuse him. He can only imagine how filthy he must feel…

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

He provides himself as a crutch, allowing Cloud to lean against him as he walks for the bath. But he still doesn't touch him, doesn't hold him, stopping at the door to the bathroom.

 

A bitterly hopeful part of himself wishes that he'll be invited to soak with him… But he knows Cloud won't want to be so close to him, _naked_ …

 

And with the way his eyes are already memorizing those bruises, there's no way he could take his eyes away.

 

“...I'll be out here. I won't… I won't leave the church.”

 

\---------

 

Cloud doesn’t speak, kneeling down beside the tub...but when Zack says he’ll be out, Cloud finally raises his voice.

 

“No...no. Please...I...I want you to stay..”

 

He stays slumped over the tub, watching it fill up with unfocused eyes.

 

“...please. I don’t want to let him win. I won’t let him tear us apart…”

 

Blue eyes lift to Zack’s face, tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

He slowly starts to strip, the thought of being naked near Zack not traumatizing to him. He closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the water.

 

The bruises aren’t as bad as they would have been without Aerith’s intervention, but there are deep ones on his hips, around his neck. His wrists likewise are bruised...and he looks...tired. Haunted.

 

“...You….you need to clean up too…”

 

\---------

 

He hesitates despite Cloud's insistence, watching him undress with raw guilt in his eyes. Aerith had helped him, that much is clear, but there are still dark marks on his hips, just as bad as those around his wrists and throat… and the look in his eyes is the worst injury of all.

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispers again, voice tight as he fights down more tears. “I'm so _sorry_ …”

 

But apologies can't fix this.

 

He sheds his cloak, hanging it on the knob of the open door. He doesn't shut it, not wanting Cloud to feel _trapped_ with him, but he doesn't get in the tub, either. He wets a cloth in the sink that he uses to wipe the blood from himself, trying to angle it so Cloud doesn't see…

 

And once he's done, he tosses the bloody thing into the trash, sitting on the floor beside the tub. His hand rubs at the burn from Aerith's fingers on his arm, memorizing the now permanent mark.

 

“...Are you sure you want me to stay?”

 

\-------

 

Soft blue eyes lift, as he eases into the tub, a look of compassion and _pity_ so clear in those eyes…

 

“...I want you to stay…” he whispers, reaching out in want to touch, “...Zack...you were as much violated as I was…”

 

He rests his head on the edge of the tub, gazing at the other while he cleans up.

 

“...I don’t love you any less...I just...I need time…”

 

He wishes he could feel safe in those arms, but he fears looking back and seeing that face drawn with sadism, the mark of being _controlled_. 

 

But how _awful_ must it have been for Zack...to be powerless like that. And in Cloud’s eyes, there’s nothing but sympathy…

 

“...I love you,” he repeats. He needs Zack to know that hasn’t changed.

 

\---------

 

He leans back to the tub, leaning into that soft touch. He can't get Aerith's hatred and Cloud's agony out of his head, playing over and over…

 

And to think he had been _aroused_ …

 

“I love you too,” he whispers, the words full of promise and thick with emotion. His head tilts to nuzzle against Cloud's, hands folded and gripping his own fingers in his lap. “I love you so much… Please, take as much time as you need. I want you to be comfortable...”

 

He has to tell him. He has to tell him that it wasn't _all_ Sephiroth…

 

“...He… said that he can't control arousal. That that part was… _me…_ ”

 

\------

 

Cloud stays quiet, when Zack confesses, though he doesn’t stop touching. His fingers slide up along those horns, to a small indent where the saw was held, where the iron burned into the bone slightly…

 

“...it could have been anything,” he whispers, brushing the hair from those eyes, “...it could be instinct...could have just been friction…”

 

He takes a hold of Zack’s chin, lifting it slightly, so he can gaze into those eyes.

 

“...or...it could be he was lying to you.”

 

A much more _likely_ explanation. His thumb sweeps along the corner of Zack’s mouth.

 

“...you didn’t stay aroused after Aerith exorcised him.”

 

He leans forward, to gently kiss the center of Zack’s forehead.

 

“...or maybe he just held the state you were in before...our first kiss was genuine,” he whispers, “...and I know you’ve wanted me, but have been waiting…”

 

He draws Zack’s head to his forehead, pressing close.

 

“...there has to be some kind of consent in possession, and he probably used the first few touches we shared, to take the control from you, since you wanted me in the first place…”

 

After a long moment, he lifts his head.

 

“...if...you sit with your back to me, I’ll wash you…”

 

\-------

 

He had to be lying. He wouldn't be able to look Cloud in the eye if it were true. And he had softened so quickly…

 

But even so…

 

“...I can wait longer. I can wait as long as you need me to,” he murmurs, knowing that there's a wall between them now. One he had forced through, and now he's left to pick up bricks and mortar to fix it.

 

But he relishes in those touches, in the proximity of their faces. He turns to kiss that thumb that traces his mouth, bowing his head submissively to the press of lips to his temple.

 

“I would never hurt you…”

 

But he offers to wash him, and he accepts, wondering if the domestic contact will help him calm. And so he turns with his back to the blond, head bowing to sweep his hair out of the way. He should ask Aerith to cut it for him soon…

 

\-------

 

“...you don’t...want to be in the water?” he asks shyly, reaching to trace a wing gingerly. He follows the line of Zack’s strong spine, feeling the strength of those muscles. And his fingers slide upwards, along the back of that neck, tickling softly at the soft hairs making up that hairline…

 

But while Zack is there, he simply...touches. Explores…

 

“I know you’d never hurt me. I know you’d never do anything like that of your own will…”

 

He reaches around Zack, to run a hand up that chest. He comes to rest against that back quietly.

 

“...he’s raped you just as much as he’s raped me.”

 

\--------

 

He shakes his head quietly when he’s asked, not wanting to get too _close_. And he’s perfectly happy where he is, feeling those hands explore him as if making sure he’s still _whole_ …

 

He bows his head to watch those hands come around his chest, fingers raising to brush oh 

so gently against the bruises on his wrists. Wary of any ill reaction, he gently lifts one of 

them, pressing a barely-there kiss to the worst part of the bruising.

 

“I’m just… scared. That he can get a hold of me again, so easily…”

 

But Aerith had saved the both of them. And the permanent mark where Holy had been

shot through his system… It’s a reminder of that. A reminder of a time of _weakness_ , and

what can save him from it.

 

He leans back against Cloud, hunching his spine and parting his wings to give him somewhere comfortable to lay. He doesn’t say anything about the rape, not even wanting to _think_ of it happening again…

 

“...Bad things keep happening to you…”

\-------

 

Cloud allows the kiss, looking over his shoulder to look. He sees the mark on Zack’s right wrist, lifting his hand to look.

 

“She says he won’t be able to possess you again,” he says with a whisper, “...she says she didn’t kill him, but she did serious damage. I don’t think...he’ll be...after you again, not for a long time…”

 

Cloud runs his fingers up and down that spine silently, a gentle exploration on his own terms. 

 

“...the life of a hunter,” he says with a small laugh. “...bad things are always happening to me.”

 

He turns Zack’s head, to press a small kiss against his jaw.

 

“...I’ll be alright.”.

 

\---------

 

The words bring a small relief to him, though he’s still shaken from everything that had happened in just a short amount of time. A possession, a near _execution_ … He’s tired, and though he can’t sleep, he wishes he could…

 

“...I’m gonna have my hands full, keeping you safe,” he tries to joke, though the words 

come out a bit heavier than intended. “But I’ll do it. I’ll do… whatever it takes.”

 

He allows his hands to fold back into his lap as Cloud continues exploring him, thumb 

brushing over the mark Cloud had noticed. Perhaps he’ll start wearing gloves, now…

 

“...You really are amazing, you know that?”

\-------

 

Cloud bathes quietly behind Zack, washing his hair and body, but sitting up to touch. He takes his time, gently running his fingers along the base of those wings, working his way back up…

 

“...I’ll keep you safe too,” he whispers, finally finishing as the water begins to grow cold. He wraps up tight in a towel, draining the water and pulling on his pants.

 

He draws a deep breath, rubbing his forehead.

 

“...I know you don’t sleep,” he whispers softly, “....but...maybe it would be best to try, tonight.”

 

He knows there are spells to help demons sleep. He has a few in his possession, ones he uses when a demon is in too great of pain, to offer them some _relief_.

 

He starts to head up to one of the bedrooms, limping as he goes.

 

\-------

 

He’s quiet as Cloud washes, tracing over and over the mark of those small fingers until he has it memorized. He smiles at the returned favor, standing up as Cloud gets up to put on his pants. He takes the discarded towel to wrap around his own hips, his clothes still discarded on the floor of Cloud’s room.

 

“I’d like to try,” he confesses, a hand gently hovering at Cloud’s elbow as he limps, every 

step bringing new _grief_ with it…

 

_I tore him. It must hurt to walk…_

 

“...Do you want me to carry you?” he asks timidly, not knowing if Cloud will trust his 

strength to not hurt him. “Just… to get up the stairs. It… hurts, doesn’t it?”

\--------

 

Having Zack _behind_ him does do more to ignite his anxieties, his eyes darting back a touch _too_ wide, a touch too nervous. His body doesn’t trust. His body only recognizes Zack as an attacker, no matter what his heart says.

 

“No,” he says, a bit _too_ quickly, “...it’s fine. Aerith...healed most of it, it’s just...sore now, is all.”

 

And when they get to the narrow stairs, Cloud’s eyes dull a bit, taking on that haunted look…

 

“...if...if you could...go ahead of me…”

 

\--------

 

He almost expects the sharp denial of his offer, so he doesn’t take it too hard. But he does pull his hand back a bit, not wanting to make him think he’ll do it anyway…

 

He wonders when Aerith will be back.

He wonders how angry she is with him.

 

But he watches as that haunted look comes back, as Cloud hesitates at the stairs. He knows it’s because Cloud can’t trust him to be out of his sight, so he obeys with a small nod, stepping to take the stairs before him.

 

Sleeping in the same bed… isn’t what’s going to happen tonight.

\------------

 

Cloud rests a hand on Zack’s back apologetically, and a keen nose might smell soundless tears. 

 

“...I’m sorry,” he whispers, following Zack up silently, “...it’s not your fault…”

 

He pets below those wings, limping his way up behind Zack. It takes him a bit longer to get up, still so _sore_ …

 

He gazes at the bed and manages his way over to it, closing his eyes as he sits down on the edge.

 

And then he lays down, on his back, placing his bruised arm over his eyes. 

 

Sobless, soundless tears stream down his cheeks. His breathing stays steady. 

 

\----------

 

“Don’t apologize,” he whispers, waiting for him at the top of the stairs before he’s certain Cloud is alright, heading to the bedroom and straight for the chest of drawers, where he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt with holes for his wings.

 

He turns to see Cloud lying on the bed, and were he not so concerned, he may have 

missed the smell of salt tears and the soft _drip_ they make onto the pillow.

 

“...When will Aerith be back?” he asks timidly, knowing that he needs comfort right now. 

But he can’t offer it… No matter how badly he wants to cradle that broken body, he knows

that his touches will not be entirely welcomed.

 

He doesn’t move towards the bed, staying by the dresser instead.

 

“...Sh-should I call her…?”

\----------

 

Cloud slowly sits back up, tilting his head a bit. His brows furrow, a sad, broken smile tugging at his lips…

 

He reaches for Zack, taking that hand and pressing his forehead to the back of it.

 

“...She’ll be here soon…” he whispers, his voice unsteady. “...I--”

 

He hears the door open, and for just a moment his eyes widen with panic, a brief _jolt_ of fear. But it’s Aerith, heading up the stairs, spotting Zack and spotting Cloud…

 

Her heart breaks in her chest as she steps forward, wordlessly. Her head comes to rest over Zack’s chest, her arms wrapping around him with a faint sniffle. 

 

\-------

 

He frowns when Cloud jolts in surprise, hanging his head in shame when Aerith arrives. But the touch is gentle, one he had expected to be a slap, and his shoulders tremble as he leans into that hug.

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispers, weakly returning the hug around her shoulders.

 

He keeps it brief, though, stepping back. He turns to Cloud, mimicking that sad smile from before.

 

“...You should sleep.”

 

\------

 

“It wasn’t you,” she whispers through a half _sob_ , her arms sweeping around his back as she half clings to him. “...I felt him. I felt...Sephiroth…”

 

She lets out a soft _huff_ , tears streaming down her cheeks quietly.

 

“...I felt his hatred for you, for Cloud. It wasn’t you. You shouldn’t be sorry…”

 

Her fingers slide down his hand, looking at the mark she made.

 

Cloud clears his throat a touch.

 

“...we should...make him a sleeping draught.” 

 

Aerith nods, rubbing her forehead, heading to gather ingredients. She gently tucks Cloud back in...then takes Zack gently by the wrist.

 

“...we’ll make it together while he rests…”

 

\--------

 

She wasn't mad at him. But at Sephiroth, and the hatred he was channeling through Zack… To hurt Cloud through his lover…

 

“I still… should have been able to fight it,” he says weakly.

 

But the mention of a sleeping fraught makes his shoulders relax. Rest sounds nice, and if he's asleep, he can't cause any harm…

 

He watches with longing affection as Aerith tucks Cloud in, following her silently as he's led out of the room to make the draught.

 

\------

 

She takes his hand, feeling how _limp_ he is, how utterly submissive he to her touch…

 

She starts to brew a tea, gazing back at Zack with a soft expression, reaching to wrap an arm around Zack’s waist…

 

“...I know...but...you couldn’t. You couldn’t because he’s powerful…”

 

She waits for the water to boil, gazing into those raw, pained eyes.

 

“...are you alright…?”

 

Her fingers brush along his chest, touching him gently.

 

“...You can’t feel good...I...I wish you hadn’t run…”

 

Her hands rest on his hips, not sharing Cloud’s triggered fear.

 

“....did Cloud find you before anyone else did? Are you alright?”

 

\--------

 

She's still close to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer. He watches the water boil, a little distant…

 

“...He had just finished healing,” he whispers, eyes welling with tears. “And now he's hurt again…” Because of Sephiroth. Because of hatred that took him for a puppet…

 

His arms tighten briefly around the small priestess in his arms. “...I wanna kill him… for what he did to Cloud…”

 

But he falls a bit more slack at her question, wordlessly taking a hand to place at the burn on the base of his horn, hidden by his hair. A mark from a blade that came all too close…

 

“...No,” he whispers, in answer to both questions.

 

\-----

 

Her eyes widen a bit, at the gentle _no_ , following his hand up and feeling the small crook…

 

“...my love…”

 

Her voice is emotional, eyes filling with tears. She draws his head to her chest, so she can see his horns a bit bitter…

 

“Come here...tell me what happened…”

 

She moves his head easily, using those horns for gentle leverage to turn him, to let his cheek rest to her breasts…

 

“...what is it…?”

 

\-------

 

He sighs softly at her emotions, bowing his back to allow her to cradle his head. He closes his eyes to listen to her heartbeat, arms still around her waist.

 

“...G-Genesis found me. The same… hunter that did before. He was gonna… execute me in the square… for rape.”

 

The word makes him _flinch_ , head turning to bury into her sweet smelling clothes.

 

“And I… was gonna let him do it, but Cloud… got me free…”

 

His sins… He had thought death could pay them, but he knows now that his death would only cause more pain…

 

“I'm sorry I ran…”

 

\------

 

Her eyes widen, a painful _choke_ in her throat…

 

An _execution_. Of being dragged out into the square, a mob, screaming...demons half stoned before they were ever touched by fire…

 

Her arms wrap tighter around his head, bowing her head to press against the crown of his.

 

“....I know….I know you’re sorry, I just...I just never...you don’t deserve to suffer…” she whispers, sniffling into his neck. Her voice trembles…

 

She lifts her head, just holding him against her.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong...you were used, my love...it wasn’t you…”

 

She pulls him so close, sitting down in one of the chairs, pulling him as close as she can.

 

“...I can’t bear to lose you again…”

 

\------

 

As she sits, he simply kneels down in front of her, cradling his head on her thighs as silent tears continue to flow.

 

“I know, but I…” He huffs through a hiccupped sob, wiping at his eyes. “But to Cloud, it… it was me. My body. My _hands_ …”

 

He shivers, folding his wings around himself as if he can hide. “I don't wanna leave you either… I kn-know that now. But if he never wants to be intimate again, that's fine. And if he never wants to see me again…” He sniffs, shaking the thought away.

 

“It just… reminded me. I'm a demon, Aerith. I'm… dangerous.”

 

\----------

 

Her fingers sweep along his cheeks, trying to wipe away those tears now freely falling. Her other hand moves gently thru his hair, softly touching it, touching _him_ …

 

“...he loves you, Zack...he won’t cast you from his life. And this didn’t happen because you’re a demon and you’re dangerous...it happened because of Sephiroth…”

 

She turns his head, gazing into those soft blue eyes…

 

“...but I’m here to protect you. And I will...I’ll protect you…”

 

\----------

 

He goes quiet, nuzzling into her hand like an oversized lapdog. But when he's turned to look up at her, into deep greens, he manages a small smile.

 

“I want to protect you too… I don't… want anything to happen to either of you. I love you too much…”

 

But his attention is caught by the hiss of boiling water and he stands, offering his hands to help her up as well. Those wings are still curled around himself, as if a safety blanket…

 

“...How do we make the draught?”

 

\---------

 

She leans willingly against him, gazing at the pot.

 

“...I have the herbs, the spell. Just a matter of combining it…”

 

Soft green eyes lift, studying Zack’s expression. She reaches up, gently brushes at his face with her fingertips, giving him the soft touches that Cloud is too afraid of…

 

She starts to mix the herbs, however, adding in oils and murmuring the incantation over the brew. 

 

And while it steeps she reaches over, sliding her hands beneath his wings.

 

“...I don’t know if it means anything, but...I think you’re strong, and brave...and innocent.”

 

She takes his hands to kiss softly.

 

\----------

 

He watches with piqued interest as Aerith stirs the mixture, the smell sweet and calming to him. He drinks in every one of her touches, almost desperate for them, and when her hands slide under his wings to coax them away from shrouding himself, he leans closer, watching her kiss his hands.

 

He turns his fingers to twine with hers, squeezing them softly.

 

“Thank you… but you’re the one that saved Cloud. I… should be thanking _you_ ,” he says quietly, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Thank you… _so_ much…”

 

He sighs, nuzzling into her soft hair. “Could I… sleep in your bed with you? I… wanna 

make sure he doesn’t try to control me when I’m out…” Not only that, but he wants a

body near him. He’s gotten too used to lying with Cloud and Aerith while they dream,

protecting them from nightmares… He isn’t sure he would be able to relax enough for

sleep if he were left alone tonight.

 

In addition, it’s still possible that Genesis is looking for him…

 

“You can say no… I want you to be comfortable.”

\---------

 

Aerith smiles such a _sad_ smile when he asks to sleep beside her, and when he provides so many _outs_. She reaches up to stroke along his jaw, her heart breaking as she knows his desire is not to stay uncontrolled but desperation to be near, to be _held_ …

 

“...I wasn’t going to make you sleep alone, my love,” she whispers, pulling his head down to rest against her shoulder, “...I wasn’t going to exile you….”

 

Her hands slide along his back, closing her eyes as she finishes mixing his draught, taking him gently by the hand and guiding him to her bed.

 

She sits on the edge, indicating he dress in something comfortable while she holds his draught.

 

“There now,” she whispers softly...waiting for him to slip over to her.

 

\---------

 

He sighs in relief when he’s not denied, laying his head on her shoulder for a moment longer than guided. He follows her willingly when she leads him to her room, the smell of the draught already making him want to lay down and just… _rest_.

 

When he’s given the silent request to change, he removes his shirt, comfortable enough in his sweatpants. He moves over to sit beside her, resting his head on her shoulder as he looks down at the warm drink she holds.

 

“...How long will it make me sleep for?” he asks softly, brushing his fingers along 

the hand that holds the cup. He hopes for a _while_ \-- He just needs a break from

everything for a while… He wonders idly if he’ll dream, or if he’ll just watch Aerith’s

per usual.

\--------

 

“Hard to know,” she whispers, leaning in to softly kiss his neck, “it varies. But I’m hoping for a normal night…”

 

She slowly commits the drink to his hands, putting on a nightdress in the closet before laying down on the bed.

 

“...hard to know how it’ll affect you at all,” she whispers, “...but I’m guessing it’ll help take your mind away from things...hopefully...offer you a touch of peace.”

 

She lays with her head on the pillow, gazing at Zack with quiet love.

 

“Drink, my love. Drink and lay down…”

 

\-----

 

He nods to second her hopes, sipping at the draught as she lays down. He barely finishes the cup before his eyes grow tired, carefully setting the empty mug on the bedside table as he lays down beside her, tucking himself under the covers.

 

“Mm… think it’s working,” he says between a yawn, nuzzling into his pillow as his body 

moves closer to hers, searching after her body heat and her sweet scent. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers, allowing his eyes to close as he presses a blind kiss to her lips 

before he feels himself begin to drift.

 

 

 

 


End file.
